


Two Households Alike in Dignity

by Kryzanna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uchiha and Hyuuga families are the most powerful and noble in the city of Konoha. To ensure the union of the houses, womaniser Sasuke Uchiha finds himself forced into a marriage with the delicate Hinata Hyuuga; much to the disgust of her overbearing cousin, Neji. Unfortunately for both families, Neji and Sasuke can't stand each other. <br/>Sasuke is displeased with the arrangement, but what will happen when his self-proclaimed best friend falls in love with his fiancee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this moment to thank you for stumbling upon this. This fic was originally on fanfiction.net but was removed due to "explicit content" or something. If you missed the rating: there shall be mature content in later chapters. Enjoy the read!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

It was yet another beautiful day in the city of Konoha and the marketplace was tame and peaceful. Well, it was until a fiery blonde named Naruto decided to take it upon himself and his good friend Kiba to bring some excitement to the market-goers. The two of them had been wandering around for half the morning, looking in vain for Naruto’s elusive best friend; whilst simultaneously attempting to avoid getting into any trouble with any of the members of either of the two powerful families of Konoha. 

After all that fruitless searching, however, the two friends were getting more than a little bored; not having come across adventure in their travels, and it was only when Naruto spied several pens set outside a stall that opportunity was presented. 

“Bet I could open more of those pens than you,” he challenged under his breath to Kiba, subtly pointing in the direction of the animals. 

“ –Bet you couldn’t,” Kiba grinned, eagerly accepting the challenge and attempting to look as innocent as he possibly could to the bystanders who were well aware of the Inuzuka and Uzumaki’s troublemaking habits. The two of them split off from each other, feigning interest in the goods that were for sale. A few of the merchants smiled to themselves, knowing that the two were definitely up to no good. 

The two wandered in separate paths until they were practically beside the animal pens; and the vendor didn’t see the wicked looks in their eyes until it was too late. 

Chickens and pigs were racing off down the street in a mess of mud and feathers, with Naruto and Kiba urging them on and whooping in excitement as tables and people were toppled around them. There were angry yells of merchants behind them, but they just sprinted onward, laughing at the top of their lungs until they were starved for oxygen and forced to draw to a halt. 

“That was awesome,” Kiba chortled, doubling over as Naruto cackled to himself and nearly sent himself into a coughing fit. After a few minutes they managed to get their breathing back under control and set off down the street after checking to make sure they weren’t still being chased. 

“Hold up, we should go back…” Kiba remarked with a small frown after they’d walked a few blocks, arguing over who had opened the most animal pens. He stopped Naruto with a hand and his face was suddenly a little more serious, “I mean…” Naruto followed Kiba’s gaze over to where there was a man a year or two older than them sitting on a bench looking bored. 

He was a tall brunette with long silky brown hair and his family’s emblem tattooed onto his forehead. As though feeling their gaze on him, he looked up and they were caught in his pale, pupil-less stare. Kiba gulped. 

“We can’t turn back now, Kiba!” Naruto hissed, “He’s seen us!” With a sudden display of confidence that Kiba wasn’t sure of it being real or feigned, he headed forward and addressed the man; going so far as to sit on the seat beside him like an old companion. 

“Yo, Neji,” he greeted casually, “Lovely weather we’re having isn’t it?” 

“Don’t you have someone to be annoying, elsewhere; Uzumaki?” Neji inquired irritably, edging away from the vibrant blonde. 

“Me? Annoying? Never!” he scoffed with a wicked, teasing grin, “We’re just here to make a day more interesting, right Kiba?” 

“Sure,” Kiba agreed; wanting to back his friend up but being more than a little intimidated by the stoic man that Naruto was bothering.

“I suggest you do it elsewhere,” Neji snapped, getting to his feet and beginning to walk away; only to find Naruto latched onto him again. 

“Where are we going, Neji?” he inquired curiously. 

“You are staying away from me,” the elder man growled warningly, “If you know what’s good for you.” 

“…Troublesome…” came a lazy voice from somewhere nearby, and all three of them turned to discover two other males sauntering towards them; one casually dressed with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail…and the other was… 

“Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly. 

“ –What’s going on here?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, exchanging a cool look with Neji, “Hyuuga…” 

“Uchiha.” 

“Uzumaki!” Naruto put in unhelpfully, getting everyone to stare at him. He just kept on beaming. 

The Hyuugas and the Uchihas were Konoha’s power families. They were the wealthiest, most noble families that commanded respect and had done so for generations. It was a little unfortunate that though Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha got on well now after generations of rivalry; Neji and Sasuke could barely stand each other. 

“Your idiot pet here doesn’t know when to leave,” Neji sniffed, glaring at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes, “You should train him better.” 

“I’m no one’s pet!” Naruto snapped hotly, all traces of mocking friendship gone now; he looked like he was willing to roll up his sleeves and introduce the snobby Hyuuga to his fist. Kiba hurriedly grabbed his friend’s elbow and scurried back over to meet the Uchiha as Shikamaru took a long look at the situation and sighed heavily. 

“Neji, we should be getting home; your parents are expecting you,” he muttered, waving farewell to Sasuke and walking off in another direction; assuming that Neji would follow suit. 

“ –And where have you been all day?” Naruto glared at his so-called best friend. 

“ –With another of his slutty conquests, no doubt,” Neji muttered snidely. 

“You want to say that to my face, Hyuuga?” Sasuke growled darkly, to which Neji looked over his shoulder and glared through his pale, condescending eyes. 

“No, I would rather say it to your back as you walk away and stop ruining my day with the eyesore that is your entire being,” he sniffed coldly, sticking his nose in the air and proceeding towards Shikamaru. 

“Sasuke, you’re not just going to take that??” Naruto exclaimed explosively, and Kiba had to physically hold him back to stop him lunging on the smug-looking brunette. 

“He’s an Uchiha; he should damn well start acting respectable,” Neji remarked in response to Naruto’s outburst; a comment which Sasuke did not appear to appreciate in the slightest, “All those whores are tarnishing your family’s name.” And on that note, Shikamaru facepalmed and managed to convince Neji to drop into step with him and head off in the direction of the Hyuuga manor. 

“…Are you crazy??” Kiba cried once they were out of earshot, “Naruto, Hyuuga could’ve killed you!” 

“Ah, well, I’ve never had a very good sense of self-preservation…” Naruto admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head self-consciously; before remembering that he was cross at Sasuke for being impossible to find all day, “And on another note; where were you today?” 

“Mother took Itachi and I to buy suits,” he scowled; obviously none too impressed with being forced into shopping, “She said we’re going to a dinner party tonight.” 

“…Which I am of course invited to, right?” Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“No, idiot; it’s a family thing,” Sasuke snapped as Naruto waved a hand to farewell Kiba, who was heading back home. 

“…Which means that yes I am invited,” he beamed cheekily, “What colour tie are you wearing? I really want to make sure my dress matches yours.” The raven was not amused. “Oh come on, lighten up! Kiba and I were way too bored today!” 

“So you tried to pick a fight with the Hyuuga?” 

“…I was being nice…” 

“I’ll bet you were being an idiot…” Sasuke muttered under his breath, to which Naruto expressed his disagreement and began his by now well-rehearsed rant about why he wasn’t an idiot. 

He was still rambling along when they came up to the Uchiha Manor. 

It was an impressive blue-grey stone building with the Uchiha clan Fan hoisted upon a flag at its highest point. A beautiful, raven-haired woman; Mikoto Uchiha; Sasuke’s mother, was sitting on the porch with a lively redhead; the latter dressed in casual work clothes and the former in an elegant yet practical sundress. 

“ –Hello boys!” Mikoto greeted cheerfully as they drew up; effectively halting Naruto’s speech so that he could greet her and his mother with hugs like he hadn’t seen them in weeks. Sasuke followed with less enthusiasm and greeted them stiffly; practically being crushed by Kushina’s embrace. “Oh Sasuke; where have you been hiding all day? Your father’s been looking for you.” 

“It can’t be good,” Kushina frowned, “…He’s wearing his tie and casual clothing…” Naruto gasped, drinking in the seriousness of the situation. Whenever Fugaku had his tie on; everyone knew that something big was about to go down. Mikoto looked a little nervous. 

“Naruto, you’re a mess!” his mother suddenly scolded, realising that her son was rather dirt-ridden due to his pranks at the market, “And don’t you think for a second that I haven’t heard about that stunt you pulled with the pigs this morning!” Naruto immediately cowered before the wrath of his mother. “Go and shower this instant! Sasuke, how can you stand to be around a slob such as my son??” 

“I often ask myself the same question,” was Sasuke’s smug reply, to which Naruto wholeheartedly responded with, “Bastard!” as the two of them headed off into the depths of the manor to change. 

“…You’d never believe that they were in their mid-twenties,” Kushina sighed helplessly, “It’s like they’re teenagers! You’re lucky Itachi doesn’t have the same problem.” 

“Oh he was worse than Sasuke,” Mikoto admitted, “But he outgrew it. I’m sure the same will happen with Sasuke and Naruto. At least, that’s what I’m hoping. Sasuke is childish when it comes to relationships and women, so he’s going to be in for a lot of maturing…” 

“How do you think he’s going to take the news?” Kushina inquired rather curiously, “I mean; he does have a rather…extensive reputation with women…how’s he going to take it when Fugaku tells him that he’s being set up with an arranged marriage?” 

Needless to say, Sasuke was unimpressed by his father’s news. He, of course, tried to decline; and was then informed that it was not a request, but an order; his duty, it could be said. Fugaku had clearly indicated that it was time Sasuke started acting like a proper Uchiha, and his flings and scandals were tarnishing the good family name. It was about time that he started thinking about settling down with a respectable woman of a strong bloodline; and who better to select his potential spouse than his parents? 

Sasuke had pointed out that maybe he would be the most suitable; but Fugaku had refused to listen. 

“If we gave you the choice; you would never settle,” he had explained sternly, “We have high hopes for you and the future of this clan, and we hope that this union will prove beneficial for us and the Hyuugas.” 

Yes; the Hyuugas. 

Of all people; he was going to have to marry a Hyuuga. 

In all honesty, it made sense; they were wealthy, powerful, respectable and highly well thought of in Konoha and all over the area. A union with them would be a very wise political, economic and all round popular decision; the two clans would be united, and also prevent upsets over rivalries. It was a clever choice…but that didn’t mean that Sasuke liked it one bit. 

He’d never felt the need to stay with one woman for very long. He didn’t know about love or marriage; and here he was, being paired with Hiashi’s own daughter, who he was to be joined with for life. 

Whatever came next; he knew he was in way over his head; and in the back of his mind, he secretly enjoyed the thought of Neji Hyuuga’s outrage and how displeased he was with the arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

“So let me get this straight…” Naruto scowled deeply as he appeared at the raven’s elbow and sat beside him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He should’ve known the idiot would’ve come no matter how much he told him not to. 

“…And the reason you are here is…” he retorted quickly before Naruto could continue. 

“It’s a party, isn’t it?” he smirked, “And let’s be honest, it’s not a party without me. Besides; you actually going to a party; I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“You weren’t invited,” Sasuke reminded him flatly, to which Naruto just shrugged him off with a small wave and beamed widely, before becoming serious again. 

“…In any case, I’m hurt, Sasuke,” he feigned wounded, “…Not telling your very best friend that you’re getting married?” He knew he’d receive a glare from the other man for calling them ‘best friends’ and he was not disappointed. 

“How often do I have to tell you that we’re not friends?” 

“…Often enough to illustrate your state of denial.” Again, he received a famous Uchiha glare. Unfortunately, he had long since grown immune to it; a fact that Sasuke did not appreciate in the slightest. 

“…I only found out last night.” 

“That we’re friends?” Naruto mocked cheekily, poking the side of Sasuke’s face impishly. He was quickly shrugged off with another deathly glare, “Okay, okay! Wow, so they just sprung an engagement on you? That sucks.” 

“…I think it more than sucks, idiot,” Sasuke growled back crossly, “I don’t think you understand that this is the Hyuuga family.” Naruto’s eyes widened. 

“Neji?” 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded crossly, looking up the stairs to where there now appeared to be some sort of a commotion. 

“Have you even seen her before?” he inquired curiously, “Hinata, I mean.” Sasuke shook his head, “Oh, so she’s been away studying out of the city?” A slight nod indicated that Naruto’s powers of deduction were astounding. 

“Don’t worry about this,” Naruto rolled his eyes, “I mean, once she sees your ugly face, she’ll probably call off the engagement all together.” Again, dark eyes turned to the blonde rather dangerously, “She’ll probably be ugly too, and then you’ll be stuck with her forever; and you’ll end up having ugly children –do you know what she’s like at all? Hinata seems like a bitchy name –I hope she’s not a bitch, because she probably won’t like me –hell, she probably won’t like you! Do the two of you get any say –”

“Shut up, idiot,” Sasuke growled, rolling his eyes. Naruto, however, was on a roll and so completely ignored Sasuke’s order. 

“…And that means your kids will be stuck up –I won’t be babysitting for any brats, I can tell you that right now; I mean, if she’s anything like Neji she’s going to be practically unbearable –” his rant was suddenly cut off by the orchestra striking up a song. Sasuke looked up, standing as the doors on the landing opened and Hiashi Hyuuga appeared. 

“Sasuke,” his brother, Itachi suddenly appeared from nowhere and tapped him on the arm, “Father requests your presence.” He took a look at the grinning blonde next to his stoic brother, and couldn’t help but smile slightly, knowing that Naruto hadn’t been invited; probably on purpose. With a sigh, Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed over to his brother; blonde in tow. 

“…When Hiashi presents Miss Hinata, you are to accept her hand and ask her to dance; is that understood?” Fugaku inquired sternly of his youngest son. 

“Yes, father,” Sasuke replied stiffly, trying to not let bitterness seep into his voice. Fugaku likely noticed it nonetheless, but refrained from commenting.   
Naruto watched as Sasuke headed to the bottom of the stairs, where Hiashi was now waiting. The two greeted each other formally and Naruto’s face soured at the idea of Sasuke having to marry into such a family. 

That was until he saw her. 

Neji was escorting someone down the landing to the stairs; a someone wearing a lilac gown, with creamy pale skin and long, elegant violet hair. Naruto’s lungs were instantly devoid of breath as he looked upon her. 

She was beautiful; incredibly so. Neji; her cousin, was escorting her on his arm down the stairs; his bold, fierce pale Hyuuga eyes sternly looking out into the crowd. Her gaze, however, was shy and demure, and she appeared to be blushing at having so many eyes on her. Those same pale eyes as Neji peered out from beneath bangs, and she appeared to be clutching at her cousin’s arm nervously. 

Sasuke, standing at the bottom of the stairs, acknowledged Hinata as yes, a beautiful female specimen; but found himself unable to appreciate her beauty with her stuck up cousin beside her. He was dressed in a grey suit and his dark locks and hard stare contrasted dramatically with his timid cousin. 

“Hinata,” Sasuke greeted, kissing her lightly on the hand, “Might I have this dance?” Hinata seemed unable to say anything, instead nodding her assent and he led the two of them out to the dance floor, leaving Neji to watch; looking thoroughly displeased. 

Naruto was transfixed with Hinata as she danced, trying to hide her gaze from the crowd against Sasuke’s shoulder. It was while she was attempting to escape the stares that her gaze happened to lock against a blonde man’s. 

His eyes were of perfect cerulean; brimming with laughter and light that she hadn’t seen in her family for years. As their eyes met, he smiled softly at her; soft yet strong and somewhat luminescent. She felt her heart skip a beat and she flushed, looking away; bashful.

The perceptive Uchiha he was; Sasuke had noticed Hinata’s reaction and instantly had the feeling that his self-proclaimed best friend had something to do with it. When the song ended, he bowed courteously to his new fiancée and walked her over to Naruto to meet him. 

If the panicked look Naruto suddenly gave him was anything to go by; he was suddenly enamoured by the Hyuuga heir. His body movements indicated that he was close to bolting for it before he found himself in over his head, and if there was anything Sasuke enjoyed other than women; it was Naruto’s discomfort. 

“Hello Naruto,” Sasuke purred with a small, smug smile as his friend blushed, “This is Hinata. I thought the two of you should meet.” 

“It…It’s l-lovely to meet you, M-Miss Hinata,” Naruto managed to stammer out, quickly kissing her hand then blushing even more; if that was at all possible. 

“And you…N-Naruto,” she stuttered, in a sweet, shy voice, clasping her hands together nervously. There was a small moment of awkward silence where Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto and Hinata both anxiously giving each other small looks and then looking away; abashed. 

“Well, I might just go and get some drinks for us,” he remarked conversationally, ignoring the terrified look Naruto was giving him and heading off, smiling slightly to himself. He’d never seen Naruto so nervous before, and it was hilarious. 

It was while he was over getting some drinks that he noticed that Naruto had gotten over his initial shyness and was amiably telling Hinata some probably ridiculous story (and likely about Sasuke; judging by the smirks he was flinging at the raven), and the Hyuuga was giggling shyly, a hand pressed daintily to her lips and rosiness adorning her cheeks.   
He sipped at a glass of champagne, perfectly content with letting Naruto entertain his future wife. After all, he supposed it was important they get on…and it seemed that Naruto had already become quite smitten. Whilst he was downing a second drink, he felt a scornful gaze upon him, and turned to find none other than Neji Hyuuga standing behind him. 

“Greetings, Hyuuga,” he remarked in a bored tone, “Or shall I call you ‘cousin’?” 

“You are and shall never be my kinsman,” Neji sniffed coldly, taking up his own glass and sipping at it agitatedly while watching his cousin and Naruto. 

“The heads of our families seem to think different,” he remarked with a small smirk, satisfied by the small scowl that was adorning the Hyuuga’s face. 

“…I would wish Miss Hinata go to any man but you,” he growled in a low tone, his eyes drifting to settle on the Uchiha with a dangerous stare, “She is far too good for the likes of you.” 

“Too good for the Uchiha?” 

“No,” Neji growled, “Too good for you. The Uchiha are a proud and noble family; they do not engage in disgraceful behaviour, and they certainly do not seek a new lover every   
night.”

“My, my, cousin; you flatter me,” Sasuke smirked mockingly, liking the way Neji’s eyebrow twitched at being called his cousin. 

“My mistake,” Neji growled, “I meant to insult you.” He inclined his head condescendingly and took another sip through pursed lips, “…I love Miss Hinata like my own sister. You best never harm her, Uchiha; or you will have me to contend with.” 

“You pose me no threat, Hyuuga,” Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking down on the slightly smaller man with a superior smirk. Anger flashed in Neji’s eyes and it took all of his self-control to not floor the Uchiha right then and there. 

“…Miss Hinata is fragile and virtuous,” he growled lowly, “It makes me sick that slime like you is permitted in her presence. Mark my words; if you corrupt her; harm her, or disrespect her in any way, I will become a threat. That, I can promise you.” Sasuke met Neji’s dark, protective stare unflinchingly, and simply smiled smugly with one eyebrow raised.

“You would best stay faithful, Uchiha,” Neji murmured coldly in warning, “I will not see my cousin disgraced because of you.” 

Sasuke, instead of deigning this with a response, just stuck his nose in the air and, armed with three glasses of champagne, turned to head back to his best friend and fiancée without another word to the fuming Hyuuga. 

“I hope this idiot hasn’t been bothering you,” he remarked to Hinata as he appeared back at their side. Hinata immediately blushed a brilliant shade of crimson and shook her head adamantly. Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly and Sasuke could’ve sworn he saw a blush adorning his face. Oh how the blonde was so transparent. 

“Cheers,” Sasuke decided to toast; his eyes dancing over in the direction of Neji Hyuuga and finding that those glaring pale eyes had trained their gaze on him, “To all of us.”   
Hinata and Naruto echoed his words and drank softly. Soon after, Hinata was swept off by her father to introduce her properly to her future in-laws; leaving Sasuke and Naruto to fend for themselves for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do feel free to leave comments! 
> 
> Much love,   
> xx K


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sighed heavily; relatively sure that he was going to regret what he was about to do. 

“Spill.” 

“What?” Naruto inquired innocently as they walked home by themselves after the party had finished. 

“Something’s on your mind,” he rolled his eyes, already getting that nagging feeling that asking was going to turn out to be a terrible idea. Naruto’s eyes widened at the permission to divulge his thoughts, and he immediately broke into a giant grin, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

“I uh…Miss Hinata sure is nice,” he began rather lamely. 

“Indeed,” Sasuke remarked flatly, sensing where this was going. “You two seemed to be getting on well.” 

“Well, of course! It’s important that the best friend gets along with the wife, you know what I’m saying?” Naruto babbled sheepishly, “I mean, I had to make sure that she was nice and all –like if she liked the same things…I mean…I mean…She’s so sweet and beautiful and Sasuke…” 

“Hn?” 

“ –Sasuke I think I’m in love with your fiancée!” 

“…You don’t say?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the dreamy look on Naruto’s face, “Funny, I didn’t take you to be a ‘love at first sight’ kind of guy.”

“Me neither,” he murmured, looking up at the moon, “But Sasuke! She was just so beautiful! And did you see the way she smiled? And her laugh! It’s like listening to bells! Just everything…everything about her! She’s kind, and so smart! Smarter than me –and definitely smarter than you! ...And she does this thing with her hands when she’s amused but shy about laughing –and her eyes are so bright…Sasuke; you are just so lucky…  
“I’m in love!” he suddenly crowed, flinging his hands into the air and smiling into the night sky, “And I don’t know…I feel like…I feel like maybe, just maybe she felt something too? Do you think she could love me?” 

“An idiot like you?” Sasuke teased, shoving him roughly with his shoulder as he brushed part him. Naruto took no offence to the jibe but frowned slowly as he started piecing the situation together. 

“I…I’m falling in love with your fiancée,” he repeated, quieter this time, “God, Sasuke…I…I…” 

“Idiot,” he rolled his eyes, “You’re welcome to her. She’s not my type.” 

“Are you kidding, Sasuke? Female is your type,” Naruto scoffed, falling into step with his friend, “ –I can’t believe you’d pass up the opportunity to be with her…” 

“I’m not the marrying type,” he snorted, “…If you hadn’t noticed…My parents are trying desperately to change that; it seems. If you want her, you should have her.” He immediately found tan arms slung around his shoulders and he glared in irritation. 

“I knew you cared about me!” said blonde crowed gleefully, “Sasuke wants me to be happy!” 

“ –I never said –”

“…You will help me?” Naruto inquired quietly, “…Win her? Right? I…” his face fell slightly, “I’m no Uchiha…There’s no way Hiashi would consent to me marrying his daughter…I…That’s why you and Miss Hinata are such a good match.” 

“We’re a terrible match,” Sasuke scoffed, finally succeeding in removing the blonde from his neck, “Unless you’re going solely on social status…” 

“I don’t have status or money…” he sighed with a frown, “I just…” Sasuke just rolled his eyes and kept walking on ahead with his arms tucked behind the back of his head. 

“If you love her, then go after her,” he snorted, as though it was really just that simple. 

“Will you help me?” Naruto inquired curiously, “You will, right? Help me?” 

“Hn.” 

“…Even though your parents want you to marry her?” 

“You’re the one who loves her,” he reminded him, again grimacing when those arms wrapped themselves around him. He glared and was promptly ignored. 

“Funny to see such a man-whore like you giving love advice,” Naruto teased. 

“I am not a ‘man-whore’.” 

“Fine; sexual deviant; whatever you prefer,” he smirked, sticking out his tongue and beginning to dance along in the streets, “Sasuke, this will be the only time I ever say this…but you are the best!” 

“…I know.” 

“Bastard!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so began what Sasuke saw as a troublesome situation; and what Naruto considered the greatest thing his best friend could have ever done for him. 

Hinata and Sasuke, now that they were officially engaged, of course were required to go on dates; to get to know each other. Each and every one was chaperoned, of course, by none other than Neji Hyuuga himself; always walking within sight of the couple; always making sure that Sasuke was on his best behaviour. 

He and Hinata were as he said; not a good match. By status they were well suited; both from honourable, powerful families; both of them exceptionally attractive individuals expected to produce beautiful offspring…but in personality, they were completely different. 

Sasuke was indifferent to people. It was partly what made women want him; but not Hinata. She was a kind soul who would often stop on the street during one of their walks to pet a dog, or say hello to a baby. 

It was in simple moments like that that Sasuke came to realise why Naruto was so entranced by her. He, as a perceptive Uchiha, saw the way her eyes lit up with life and happiness when she was surrounded by simple pleasures. She could sit for hours in a beautiful garden, saying nothing and only drinking in the beauty around her. Though she and Sasuke could communicate on a reasonable level, there was always a tenseness to their meetings. 

Their conversations were sometimes forced; and though she listened to what he said, and he offered her the same courtesy, the words were without affection. The relationship that existed between them was all that their marriage was; a business arrangement. 

There were times, however, when Sasuke saw Hinata truly happy. Often, he would request Naruto’s presence on the chaperoned dates, saying that if Neji was allowed to accompany, why not Naruto? And in any case, or as Neji termed it, ‘a painted prince needs his fool’; a phrase that ultimately meant that Naruto was an amusing character. That was not, however, how Neji saw it. 

Whenever Naruto would appear, Hinata’s entire demeanour would change. She would smile and she would blush, and she would giggle sweetly; laughing subtly at the way Naruto would jest with himself, or dance with a dog, or frolic through the gardens without abandon. 

To Sasuke; it was obvious where Hinata’s true affections lay; and Naruto knew it. He recognised the way she looked at him; the affection her words were laced with when directed to or about him, and the tenderness in the brief touches they shared. Neji seemed oblivious to the secret love that was going on right under his nose. 

For months, it continued; sometimes Naruto being hired as a kind of jester; Hiashi having noted that he could make his daughter smile like no one else could. Apart from that, he had for some reason been denied access to the Hyuuga manor; likely Neji’s doing. 

Perhaps, after months of quiet courting, the elder Hyuuga had caught on to the secretive looks and loving glances exchanged between the star crossed lovers. Perhaps he had noticed as Sasuke had that when Naruto finished a performance and bowed low, thanking the crowd; he had eyes only for Hinata?

It was three months into Sasuke’s engagement with Hinata, and to commemorate the occasion, the Uchihas had decided to throw a small celebration in honour of the couple, with Naruto and Kiba, with Kiba’s dog, Akamaru, featuring as they main entertainment of the evening. 

A stage had been assembled in the garden of the Uchiha Manor, and currently, Naruto was prancing around as a clown; juggling all manner of bottles and jars –even going so far as to add in some of his mother’s prized pot plants. 

“The fool plays his part well,” Neji mused flatly from the seat to Sasuke’s left. 

“Is that a complement I hear from my dear cousin’s spiteful tongue?” Sasuke remarked mockingly, turning to look at the Hyuuga face on, “These past three months have been a trial for you, have they not, Hyuuga?” In response, Neji just gritted his teeth and focused on Naruto, who had just apparently dropped his mother’s potted plant; only to reveal it safe and sound in Kiba’s jacket. Hinata giggled along with the crowd as the man watched on with distaste. 

“Why do we appreciate him for foolishness?” he mused darkly. 

“Oh, isn’t he clever, Neji?” Hinata inquired of her cousin with a small smile. 

“ –You think quite highly of the jester, do you not, cousin?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“He is entertaining,” she replied simply; in a tone that Sasuke had long since realised translated to ‘I love him’. Neji scowled, but seemed to accept this, albeit grudgingly. Sasuke couldn’t help but frown slightly. More recently, the Hyuuga had been asking Hinata questions on her opinion of Naruto, and it was beginning to concern Sasuke; he was currently their greatest enemy. He was always there; always watching; always supervising –always with that same distasteful sneer at the Uchiha. 

“Cheers,” Sasuke offered Hinata to distract Neji. She clinked glasses with him and clapped appreciatively as Naruto and Kiba finished up their performance; which had been filled with tumbling, magic, juggling and a variety of awful dance numbers. Both entertainers and their accompanying performers swept off their garish hats and bowed lowly. 

“Ladies, and gentlemen!” Naruto and Kiba both began at the same time, and then glared at each other. 

“It has been –”

“We are glad to –” 

“No, Kiba! It’s my turn!” Naruto complained, pouting and folding his arms. 

“ –No, you thanked them last time,” Kiba sniffed, grinning and stepping forwards to begin his closing speech. Naruto instantly ducked in front of him, causing the crowd to roar with laughter once again. 

“As I was saying –” 

“As I was saying –” The two immediately began jostling for the position; both completely acting; Sasuke had seen this sort of act before. After a short, slightly rehearsed and hysterical fight involving the utilisation of props and throwing of a great many objects, Naruto was standing victorious with a foot pressing Kiba’s face into the floor. 

“Finally –” he heaved out a huge breath and panted violently, fanning himself dramatically, “Ladies and –” He took another deep breath, “Ladies and gentlemen! It has been a–” breath, “…A wonderful night! You have been a fantastic audience, and, as always –” He looked up to where Sasuke and Hinata were sitting, and his friend knew who that blue eyed gaze was settling on. 

“ –As always; Sasuke Uchiha and Miss Hinata Hyuuga; it has been an honour performing for you.” 

Sasuke knew, that what he really meant, was ‘Hinata, I love you’. 

A quick look in her direction indicated that she knew it too.


	4. Chapter 4

This was a terrible, terrible idea, and Sasuke knew it. He couldn’t comprehend how Naruto didn’t see that it was an awful idea; but then again, he had often made the mistake of underestimating the blonde’s stupidity. And when he was determined to do something…it was difficult to convince him otherwise. 

And now here he was, giving Naruto a leg up onto the balcony of the first floor of the Hyuuga Manor; to where Hinata was waiting for him in her room. 

It was an incredibly bold; very dumb; very Naruto kind of move to make; especially since he thought that it would be a good idea to carry a large bouquet of roses with him during the climb. 

“Idiot!” he snarled, “That’s my face!” Again Naruto had failed to get a good grip on the wall with his foot and had slid down, kicking that rather aggravated Sasuke in the face with a boot. He gave the raven a small, apologetic smile, and finally succeeded in dragging himself up onto the balcony. 

There was a quiet knock, and then the sound of a door sliding open. 

“N-Naruto…I-I’m so glad you came,” Hinata whispered in that sweet voice of hers. Sasuke sighed and sat down amidst the plants beneath her window, grimacing at the fact that he would now have to endure an overly cute, intimate moment between the two of them. 

“Of course I came,” Naruto murmured back, and then there was a long period of silence, broken eventually by a nervous breath, “I…I brought you some flowers…” 

“They’re beautiful,” Hinata smiled kindly, and Naruto felt his heart soar at the knowledge that he had caused that light in her eyes, “But you shouldn’t have…” 

“I should,” he assured her quietly, “And I will continue to –because…I love you, Miss Hinata; and one day I’ll be able to show the world how much. One day I won’t have to watch you with another man…”

“I’m still down here, idiot,” came Sasuke’s irritated voice, causing Hinata to giggle. 

“I don’t care whether the world knows it or not,” she murmured quietly, shyly taking one of his hands in both of hers; tanned skin contrasting beautifully against her marble tone, “I know it. And that’s enough.” 

“I just want to be good enough for your family,” he sighed, stroking her cheek with his free hand and looking deep into her beautiful, loving eyes. 

“You are good enough for me,” Hinata whispered, “I don’t care if they love you. I do. And…” she paused and smiled, “…And maybe one day…someday, we can find a way to be together…” 

“I would love that, so much,” he assured her, “Miss Hinata…I…I want to be able to be something you deserve –” 

“Don’t say such things,” she scolded lightly, a small frown creasing her delicate features, “You are everything I ever wanted; and more. Naruto –” She took a deep breath and averted her eyes shyly, “…I…I was lonely when I was young. Hanabi was the stronger sister, even though she was younger; so she was the one raised to lead the family…I…I always knew I was going to be pushed into an arranged marriage as a dutiful daughter…and Neji…  
“Neji was more of a guardian than my brother,” she sounded sad as she spoke it aloud, “He…I would wish that he joke with me; tease me; tell me about a dream…but no; he was always about his duty to the family.

“But you…you saw me as more than a figurehead. You made me laugh; you didn’t tiptoe around me like people have my whole life…You…You make me happy, Naruto; and that is all I could ever want…” She paused again, and looked up into his eyes though her face was bowed in embarrassment.   
“…And then, you loved me too…and there is nothing more I could ever ask for. So never say that you want to be what I deserve…You were the one who brought me from loneliness. It should be me saying I want to be what you deserve.” All Naruto could do was stand there, transfixed by the passion in her voice, and the light in her eyes that reflected what she felt in her heart. 

And in that moment, as he looked upon her in the moonlight; its rays dancing on her elegant features; lighting up her pale eyes with stars, he knew what to do. 

A hand slowly ran down the side of her face to her chin, tilting it gently so that she was looking up directly into his eyes. He smiled reassuringly as he brought his other hand –still clasped in hers –to his chest so that she could feel his heart pounding at merely being in her presence. Tentatively, he took a shy step forward so that their bodies were almost touching, and he leaned in slowly, to press his lips lightly against hers. 

He felt butterflies well up in his stomach when he felt her soft, tentative lips press back chastely; and he spread his fingers to cup her face; memorising the curves of her cheeks and the feel of her skin against his. It was breath-taking. 

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and Hinata drew back, worried. 

“I-I’m just changing!” she called back into her room as Naruto stared down at Sasuke with no idea what to do. Seeing that neither Hinata nor Naruto were going to have any bright ideas, he clambered up onto the balcony as quickly as he could, and without giving Naruto any warning, tipped him unceremoniously over the railings and into the bushes beneath, where he landed with an ungainly ‘oof’. 

Hinata’s door opened, and there stood Neji Hyuuga, looking rather suspicious. 

The sight he was greeted by was his demure cousin standing on her balcony, with none other than Sasuke Uchiha leaning on the railings, holding a bouquet of roses and trying to look as dignified as he could with leaves in his hair. 

“I thought I heard voices,” Neji’s voice was full of disapproval and disdain. 

“My apologies,” Sasuke remarked coolly, gesturing with the bouquet to offer a reason as to why he was there. 

“…Might I inquire as to what you are doing on my cousin’s balcony in the middle of the night?” he inquired in a dangerous tone. 

“Well, if I am being honest…” Sasuke remarked, “…Hinata and I have grown quite close over these last few months, and I will not pretend that I didn’t come here seeking to steal a kiss…” Hinata instantly flushed beet red and Sasuke knew he heard Naruto call him a bastard from somewhere in the bushes down below. 

“I should have expected as much from you,” Neji growled, stalking forward, “You will, however, not defile my sweet cousin tonight –so I would ask you to leave.” 

“She is my fiancée,” the raven reminded him with a small smile, “Am I not entitled to visit her?” 

“…Until the two of you are married, it is my duty to protect her honour and hence the honour of our family,” the brunette sniffed, “…And since you are the infamous conqueror of women; I say no, you are not entitled to visit her whenever you so choose.” He folded his arms and gave the Uchiha and angry glare which indicated that he should be leaving; and fast. 

“Goodnight, Hinata,” Sasuke remarked, kissing her on the hand and handing her the roses in silence, “Hyuuga…” Neji said nothing, but beckoned his cousin join him inside; which she did; with one last, longing look out to the moon. 

Sasuke landed on the ground as the door slammed shut and was immediately punched in the shoulder by a rather annoyed Naruto; who it appeared did not appreciate being flung off a balcony. 

“Bastard!” he snarled in as loud a voice he dared as they made their escape from the Hyuuga Manor, “You didn’t have to go and do that! It hurt!” 

“Well, I didn’t see you coming up with any bright ideas, idiot,” he sniffed back crossly, tugging leaves from his hair, “That Hyuuga has impeccable timing.” 

“I’d say,” Naruto grumbled, and then his face broke out into a smile that Sasuke practically mistook for an early sunrise, “But Sasuke! I kissed her! I really kissed her!” 

“Congratulations,” he replied, a little dryly. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for his somewhat-friend having his first kiss with the love of his life –it was more the reminder that he had had zero action in over three months; the longest dry spell of his life since he was seventeen. 

“Damn Neji!” Naruto sighed, looking up at the moon longingly, “I never get to just be with Miss Hinata, you know? He’s always around! And he’s started getting suspicious; I know you’ve noticed it!” 

“Hn,” Sasuke offered as a response, which was apparently all Naruto needed. 

“We have got to get his attention off me…” he sighed, “I mean, just a little distraction…make him a bit more oblivious…then if I can get Hiashi to sort of like me a bit more…” 

“He finds you amusing?” 

“…I want him to see me as a potential son-in-law; not just amusing,” Naruto rolled his eyes, “Neji’s always around; you’d think he’d have a girlfriend or something to keep him…” 

Suddenly, his gaze fell upon Sasuke; and the raven got another of those terrible feelings when he knew that something was about to not turn in his favour. 

“I don’t like that look,” he voiced aloud, his voice growing dark and dangerous, “Naruto…what are you thinking…” 

“You should seduce Neji Hyuuga,” he decided bluntly. Sasuke deadpanned. 

“…That is by far the worst idea you have ever had; which is saying something considering the extensive list,” he remarked flatly, “Firstly, we can’t stand each other. Secondly, we are both straight males.” 

“Firstly,” Naruto mocked, “Exactly; he won’t see it coming! He’ll be so confused! And secondly; how many women have you seduced?? I’m pretty sure you could handle flirting with just one man…” His voice became cheeky, “ –Unless you’re too scared?” 

“Don’t play that card with me, idiot,” he growled, feeling his pride flare up unbidden; rearing to take on the challenge to his dignity, “There’s no way Hyuuga would fall for it! No way at all!” 

“Ever seen him with a girl?” Naruto inquired snidely, “Maybe he bats for the other team? Oh come on Sasuke –” he added when seeing how unimpressed his friend looked at what he thought was a fantastic idea, “ –It doesn’t have to be much; just a bit to confuse Neji and take his mind off me and Miss Hinata –just give him something to, I don’t know; puzzle over…” 

“…More likely I get punched in the face and my arranged marriage is over…” he grumbled. 

“…I fail to see how that ends badly for me,” Naruto smirked brightly; dodging the playful shove that Sasuke threw in his direction. “Think about it! A bit of flirting; a bit of sweet talking; he’s definitely going to think you’re up to something; therefore he’s going to be focusing less attention on me and Hinata!” 

“You really want me to do this?” he sighed heavily, “Divert the Hyuuga’s attention by flirting with him?” 

“A guy who’s that much of an asshole has got to be ridiculously sexually repressed; and he’ll probably have no idea what’s happened,” the blonde grinned gleefully, “Please! I just…” 

“If you play the ‘I love Miss Hinata so much and will do anything for her; you must help me because you are my best friend and support me’ speech, so help me god, I will end you,” Sasuke growled aggressively. 

“…So that means you’ll do it?” Naruto inquired, his eyes widening as though not daring to believe it to be true. 

“Hn.” 

“I knew it! Sasuke Uchiha does have a heart!” he cried out in excitement, “And soon Neji Hyuuga will be chasing after it!” 

“Say that again. I dare you.” 

Even Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t quite stupid enough to accept that challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji Hyuuga was officially weirded out. Ever since he’d caught the Uchiha in his cousin’s room that night; something had been off about him. No one else seemed to notice it though, so more than once he had managed to convince himself that he was just imagining things. 

At first, it had just been little things; strange things –but still little. Uchiha had smiled at him; but not the same sort of smile that he used with the idiot, and not the same, condescending smile that he usually reserved for Neji…it was a predatory and –dare he say it –seductive –smile. 

Of course, Neji had immediately averted his eyes; convinced he was seeing things. But then it happened again…and again…always in the presence of others –yet none of them seemed to notice anything wrong. 

Then it had started to get even weirder. Sasuke would sometimes brush up against him; fingers lingering just a little too long whenever they would pass one another; and he would always give him that same look in passing. 

He shivered at the memory of it. 

Another month had gone by; another month of these tormenting actions –the Uchiha had to know what he was up to; surely he would never be doing these sort of things subconsciously! And whenever he tried to mention it to Hinata, she would just say he was being silly and tell him that Sasuke was just feeling more comfortable around him now that he’d spent time with him. 

It was infuriating. 

And now, here they both were; in the gardens of course, since that was Hinata’s favourite place, with Hinata sitting over on the grass beside the pond admiring some butterflies.   
He sighed heavily. Sometimes he wished his cousin didn’t take so much pleasure in the simplicity of life. 

“Something on your mind, Hyuuga?” Neji instantly tensed and flinched when he felt a warm breath brush his ear; the sultry voice causing him to shiver ever so slightly. Coming to his senses within seconds, he jerked his head around to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. The breath caught in his throat for a mere moment as he realised that the Uchiha was well within his personal space, and he took a step back to compose himself. 

“Nothing that concerns you,” he snapped hotly, spinning to firmly plant both hands on the railing of the bridge; watching his cousin. 

“…Beautiful…” Sasuke purred, his mouth again right next to the ear of the Hyuuga. 

“She is, isn’t she?” Neji chose to interpret this statement as directed at Hinata. 

“…Of course,” the Uchiha mused in amusement, placing his hands on the rail and staring out across the garden. Neji couldn’t help but notice the proximity within which their hands were placed, and wondered for the thousandth time what the Uchiha was playing at; what his game was. He was acting as though everything was completely normal. 

The two watched as Naruto gambolled about the grass, singing with the birds and nearly sending himself plunging into the pond. Sasuke snickered; a small, genuine smile crossing his face and the Hyuuga couldn’t help but notice out of the corner of his eye that when he smiled; he genuinely looked very handsome. 

As soon as the very thought crossed his mind his attention snapped back to the blonde fool; his brow set in a hard line as he tried to deny that he thought that Uchiha was attractive; at least for a man. 

In the end he settled with convincing himself that he was able to recognise pleasing features of both man and woman; and that yes, there were certain aspects of the Uchiha that   
were attractive. 

…The high cheekbones…the dark, sultry eyes; that velvet voice… 

No. His eyes were squinty and cold. And his voice was raspy…

While Neji argued inwardly with himself about why he was thinking about the Uchiha, Sasuke couldn’t help but grin as Naruto was able to briefly clasp Hinata’s hand in public, thanks to her body guard being suitably distracted by whatever was going on in his head. 

Judging by the way he was fidgeting, it was probably regarding him. 

Deciding that this was proving to be far too much fun, Sasuke leaned a little closer to the Hyuuga.

“…Is something bothering you, Neji?” he murmured in a low, seductive tone, whilst letting his fingers lightly trail down the brunette’s spine; fingertips lacing into his long hair ever so slightly. 

Neji tensed and then stepped back a pace like he had been stung, and Sasuke laughed inwardly at the look of surprise and…was that a trace of desire that he detected in those usually cold eyes? The strange emotion was gone again in an instant; replaced by its normal hardness. 

“I just worry about you sometimes,” he remarked, in a light, yet slightly playful tone that he knew had Neji wound up in knots, “…For Hinata’s sake. She loves you, and dislikes seeing you troubled…” 

Then maybe you should stop troubling me, Neji spat in his mind, settling with a glare and ignoring the way his spine was tingling from Sasuke’s light touch. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath to steady himself; but all that amounted to was the recollection of the beautiful, suggestive way the Uchiha had said his name. 

“Neji…” It was almost that, more than the touches that had left him breathless and shaking slightly. 

“…I believe it is time to head home,” he remarked stiffly, and turned tail, “Fetch Hinata and we shall head back to the house.” Sasuke merely smirked, and did as he was bid, finding Hinata and Naruto laughing beside the plants. 

“My cousin looks confused,” Hinata remarked, a touch of worry crossing her pretty face, “I hope you have not been bothering him, Sasuke…” 

“Only a little,” he admitted with a small smile, and she had to giggle, “We’re heading back to the house now. And Naruto? Your mother was looking for you…” Naruto’s face fell and he looked incredibly pained; his eyes glazing over in a way that Sasuke knew was him recounting everything he’d recently done to pinpoint the event that would make his mother angry. Hinata looped her arm through Sasuke’s, and kissed Naruto on the forehead softly as they turned to leave. As always, Naruto bowed deeply. 

“…It has been a pleasure entertaining you, Miss Hinata,” he said; as he always did –seeing Neji’s eyes trained on them. Hinata just giggled sweetly and patted Sasuke’s arm to inform him that she was ready to leave. He kissed her lightly on the back of her hand and headed off after Neji. 

The elder Hyuuga was getting progressively more furious. How dare the Uchiha invade his personal space! How dare he look at him the way he did and speak to him the way he did –with that ridiculous voice and those….

He clenched his fists and shook his head to try and clear it –to no avail. A short exhale of breath calmed him slightly and he straightened up; shoulders back, mulling mutinously.   
A quick check over his shoulder discovered that Sasuke and Hinata were following him, their arms looped together companionably. Hinata was giggling and blushing at something the Uchiha was saying, and again, he kissed her hand. Then, Sasuke slid a sidelong look at the Hyuuga and smiled that smile that Neji had come to despise, before his attention returned to his fiancée. 

Ahead of them Neji let out a frustrated noise; causing Hinata to giggle again and clamp her free hand over her mouth sweetly. Sasuke had informed her of Naruto’s plan for him to seduce her cousin, and she thought it was hilarious –and very typical Naruto. 

“Be kind to him, Sasuke,” she begged, still with that smile on her face, “I do care for him –and I do not want to see him hurt.” 

“…Don’t worry, Hinata,” Sasuke assured her, “Naruto would kill me if I made you sad in any way. I’m just trying to distract him from the two of you…and it seems it’s working…” He gestured at the obviously very frustrated Hyuuga ahead of them. 

“…Neji won’t know how to react,” Hinata giggled, “He’s always shut down attempts of flirting…Tenten tried, when we were younger…but apart from that…it’s an unfamiliar concept for him…” 

“I find that difficult to believe,” Sasuke found himself saying before he could stop himself. A small, curious look from Hinata forced him to fumble for some sort of explanation, “I mean…he’s not unattractive, for a man. Surely he’s had his share of women?” Hinata flushed stupendously at the question and managed to stammer out, “Not…Not many…”

“How many is not many?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “Less than twenty?” She clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened as she flushed even deeper. 

“Five,” she breathed out in a whisper, and Sasuke’s mouth physically dropped open and he nearly stumbled, relying on Hinata to steady him. 

“Five?” he repeated flatly, unable to believe what he had just heard. Even Naruto and his idiot friend Kiba had been with more than five women in their lifetime –though Hinata didn’t need to quite hear that from his mouth. His mouth upturned into a small smirk. 

“He…” Hinata didn’t really seem to know how to phrase her next words, “He…just isn’t all that interested. None of them can keep his attention. He managed to keep Temari for nearly two years; because she always surprised him…there was…” she smiled, “There was never a dull moment with her around…but eventually he grew disinterested and he left her.” 

“Let me guess; Shikamaru was there to pick up the pieces?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow and she nodded simply. It was well-known that Shikamaru and Temari had been together for four years now and that she was dropping major hints at wanting an engagement. Shikamaru, the genius as he was, had definitely picked up on it, but as lazy as he was, was choosing to avoid acting. 

“You know, Sasuke…” she began suddenly, looking at her feet with a small, guilty smile, “You’re probably the person that’s kept Neji’s attention for the longest…” Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye and could’ve sworn she was looking slightly cheeky. Before he retorted, he ran the idea over in his mind. 

The two of them had been at odds practically their whole life; ever since they were children. It had probably started because of Naruto, if Sasuke was being honest. The blonde had latched onto the antisocial raven at a young age; determined to be his friend whether Sasuke like it or not. When they were around eight or nine, Neji had been sent to the same school as them, rather than the private school Hinata had gone to. 

Neji of course had thought that because he was from the powerful Hyuuga clan, that made him automatically better than ‘commoners’ –of which Naruto was one of. Naruto, being Naruto, had disregarded this attitude, and had tried to be friends with the brunette; to no avail. Neji had brushed him off with such a stuck up attitude that Sasuke had instantly disliked him. 

Things had escalated through their life from that moment on. They’d traded fists more than once in high school; always with Naruto trying to make an effort with the Hyuuga –to be shut down every time. Sasuke, despite what he said, had had a strange sense of loyalty to the blonde from a young age, and refused to see him treated that way by anyone other than himself, and he and the Neji had regarded each other with a cool disposition for the entire time they had known each other. 

And now that resentment of each other had continued on into adulthood. Sasuke had to smile slightly. Hinata was right. A lot of people had been lost from Neji’s thoughts and memories, but his disapproval of the Uchiha had always remained. 

“…You’re perceptive, Miss Hyuuga,” Sasuke remarked, allowing her a small smile, to which she laughed at again. He lowered his voice, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that you and Naruto get to be together.” They both turned their eyes ahead to the elder Hyuuga, who had stopped walking and was waiting for them; albeit impatiently.

“But first, I shall continue to distract your cousin,” he remarked, “Shall we go for something to eat?” She nodded. 

“Neji –we were thinking of going for a meal, and we would love for you to join us,” she offered as they drew up. Sasuke saw Neji set his jaw before spying Hinata’s ‘please, Neji?’ face and folding with a sigh. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Your favourite café,” she giggled, looping her other arm through his and letting him lead the way. She knew very well that Sasuke and Neji would be glaring at each other from their corner of their eyes over her head and had an inward chuckle; looking forward to watching Sasuke make her dear cousin uncomfortable. 

Naruto was already waiting inside the café with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“You can’t ditch me that easily, bastard,” he smirked, elbowing Sasuke in the ribs; causing the raven to roll his eyes and sigh heavily as they went to sit, “You still owe me a meal…” 

“I highly doubt that,” Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes as he sat opposite Hinata, and Naruto took the seat beside her, forcing Neji into the seat to Sasuke’s right. The Uchiha could practically hear Naruto’s gleeful cackle at the dark look on the elder Hyuuga’s face. Taking the hint, he shuffled his leg so that it oh-so-accidentally brushed up against Neji’s. Neji’s face remained impassive, though a giggle from Hinata indicated that she could see his discomfort. 

“Hinata, what would you like?” he asked sweetly, reaching past Neji to grab a menu and letting his fingertips skim the back of his hands. 

“The pasta salads here are fantastic,” she offered up as Neji poured them glasses of water with a slightly shaking hand. 

“What do you say, Neji?” Sasuke inquired, leaning slightly and holding the menu in front of the Hyuuga. His black, silky bangs brushed against Neji’s pale skin and the lavender-eyed man flinched away, ungracefully sloshing water over the side of his cup. Naruto was biting his lip and looking at the menu as though it was the most interesting thing he’d seen in his life. 

“After all, Hinata said that this was your favourite restaurant?” 

Neji clenched his fists and took a deep breath, avoiding looking at Sasuke and definitely avoiding from rubbing at the sensitive spot on his cheek that had just been stroked by raven hair. The Uchiha actually felt a twinge of sympathy run through him at the confused, annoyed look that Neji threw the glass of water in his hand as a substitute for the object of his anger, and decided that maybe, just this once; he’d be nice. 

In any case, the Hyuuga was suitably distracted to completely miss the fact that Hinata and Naruto were holding hands under the table.   
 


	6. Chapter 6

Though it had been twenty weeks since their engagement, Sasuke still didn’t think there was any way that Neji would be pleased to discover him in Hinata’s room again. There he was again; hiding in the bushes beneath Hinata’s balcony; having helped him sneak up to see her yet again. Perhaps the promise of a kiss had driven Naruto mad and caused him to become more reckless than ever. Perhaps Naruto really had at last gone crazy? 

Whatever it was, Sasuke couldn’t figure out why he was going along with it. He was sitting in the shrubbery wondering when would be the best time to put into action, Naruto’s most recent plan. He had wanted to do something sweet, and having known when Hinata would be out, had commissioned Sasuke to sneak into her room and place some of her favourite purple and white tulips on her desk with the note, ‘from he who loves you’. 

When he heard silence descend on the room above him, he sighed heavily and clambered up the vines on the wall to land awkwardly on the balcony. The sliding door had been left open slightly so he could slip inside with ease and plant both the flowers and the love letter for her to find. A sigh escaped his lips as he surveyed the room.   
He’d never been into Hinata’s room and had no care to. It was kept beautifully; clean, tidy, with a large four poster bed with purple duvet and white sheets. The carpet was a fine white and the walls a beautiful rich oak. A chandelier hung in the centre of the room and as he gazed around at the perfection, he found that it was so Hinata.   
Without really understanding why, he locked the sliding door behind him and left instead, from the main entrance, wondering what he could possibly do to mess with the Hyuuga’s room. 

He knew where it was, having been shown around the room more than once. No one was out in the hallways; at family business, Naruto had told him; they all had to be there. That was why Sasuke was eager to take this opportunity to mess with Neji. 

Upon opening the correct room, he was surprised at how…normal…it seemed. It was nowhere near as extravagant as Hinata’s. The walls, though of the same wood, didn’t look as well-kept or shine as brightly. The carpet was dark blue instead of white, and the bed wasn’t a four-poster. He spied a rose growing on the vines on the balcony, and with a small smile, decided that placing that rose inside Neji’s room for him to find would drive him crazy. 

The door was open slightly since it was a warm night, so Sasuke laid a hand on the handle to open it. It was then that he heard footsteps from the corridor and his eyes widened.   
Why he didn’t just wrench the door open and leap from the balcony was beyond him. Instead, he settled with stepping behind the bulky curtains that obscured his form completely; leaving a slight gap for him to peer from. 

The door opened slowly, and the room’s inhabitant entered, obviously just having returned from the shower since he was dressed in a robe and his hair was dripping. He sighed heavily and reached for the towel on his chair. 

It was about then that he had the distinct feeling that there was something different about his room. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as though he was being watched and he searched his room casually, taking the towel in both hands and wandering over to his dresser; pretending to look for something. 

Then he saw it, in his mirror. 

An eye. 

He saw the reflection of an eye, hiding in the midst of his curtains, staring out at him, apparently unaware that he had noticed its presence. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that it was deep onyx; a dark iris, set against pale skin.

Uchiha. 

Part of Neji wanted to instantly spring around and punch the other man for having the nerve to enter into his room –a place that was supposed to be meant only for him –a place where he could get away from his duty to his family and Hinata, and mostly, that damn Uchiha! 

The other part was the part that won the internal battle, and he resisted the urge to smirk in amusement. The Uchiha had been playing mind games with him for a month or so now, and he was sick of it. He was sick of the subtle touches and words, and the delicious way he said his name…Now he was here, in his room. If subtle seduction was the way the Uchiha wanted to play, then Neji was going to play back; and here was a perfect opportunity to tell him so. 

If there was anything he wanted in the world; it was for the Uchiha-Hyuuga engagement to fall through. Now, if Sasuke was turning his attention to Neji, rather than his fiancée, this would be the perfect way to convince his family that the younger Uchiha was an improper match for his dear cousin. If he could get Sasuke to do anything; anything to prove that he was unfaithful to her, then Hiashi would likely demand that the engagement be voided. Hiashi would tolerate disrespect to his daughter even less than Neji himself did.   
To be fair, it was a small blow to his pride to sink to the Uchiha’s level of foolery and indiscriminative flirting; but it was his duty to ensure the best for Hinata; and Sasuke Uchiha was the complete opposite of that.

With a deep breath and a reminder to himself that this was all to save Hinata and be rid of the Uchiha, he took the towel in both hands and began drying his hair; wondering how on earth to start this sort of game. 

He turned so that he was partly facing the curtain where the Uchiha was hiding, and let the side of his robe fall off his shoulder a little, baring pale skin and a delicate collarbone as he ran the towel through his long earthy locks. As he tipped his head backwards to expose his neck he spied that eye still staring. 

Sasuke couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Neji was getting changed…and was not being quick about it. He had finished towelling his hair dry and was seeking something to change into in his wardrobe, his robe slipping down on one shoulder, letting him catch a snatch of pale flesh. Suddenly, the robe was dropped to the floor to reveal Neji Hyuuga in all his glory; a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He was holding a shirt in one hand; the other running seductively through his hair as he turned to pull the sleeping shirt over his head. Sasuke found his eyes drawn to the way the Hyuuga’s highly defined, sculpted abs rippled as he raised his arms and drank in the way his towel hung a little low on the delicate V of his hipbones. 

It would’ve been lying to say that he was a little disappointed when the Hyuuga turned; this time showing off his back and his lithe back muscles set into creamy skin. The shirt was pulled down; covering the skin again and Sasuke had to physically stop himself from pouting slightly. He prayed that Neji would leave and let him remain undiscovered as Neji began to tug at the towel around his waist; it slipping down slightly lower. 

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer,” Neji remarked, almost to himself, and Sasuke’s blood ran cold as he turned his head and stared directly at him. He smirked, knowing Sasuke would be conflicted as whether to reveal himself or continue to pretend that he wasn’t there. 

Sasuke brushed aside the curtain and let his face phase into the emotionless mask he had long since perfected. He folded his arms and looked at Neji as though he hadn’t just been caught watching him change. 

“So this is your game, Uchiha?” Neji sneered, hiking the towel up higher now to preserve what little modesty he had left, “Hinata isn’t good enough for you?” 

“And you have the ego to think that you are?” Sasuke snorted rolling his eyes, “Please. I was delivering a gift to her and had to use an alternate route because her balcony door was locked.” Neji’s eyes narrowed at the plausibility. He took several steps forward until they were nose to nose. 

“I know what you’re up to now,” he glared, “And all I can say is ‘fine by me’.” He smirked, and looked at the Uchiha from the corner of his eye, mimicking the seductive smile that Sasuke had been giving him for weeks. He took another step and pressed his fingertips against Sasuke’s chest. The Uchiha recoiled. 

“What, Uchiha? Isn’t this what you’ve been hinting at for weeks now?” Neji purred, licking his lips slightly and watching Sasuke’s eyes flick briefly from his gaze to lips and back again, “I know you enjoyed my little show…” Sasuke’s inability to respond was proof enough that this much was true. The Hyuuga knew he was hot, and now he knew that to some extent at least, the Uchiha could admit it too. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sasuke sniffed defensively, pushing away Neji’s hand, “And I wouldn’t try anything if I were you. I am faithful to Hinata, despite what you believe; and…” he smirked; already knowing the thought process of the Hyuuga, “I won’t be doing anything that will shame me and end our engagement.” 

Neji had hoped that his ploy wouldn’t be quite so transparent. 

“We’ll see about that, Uchiha,” he growled in a low tone, “…You might just be seeking harmless fun –but this is the kind of behaviour that proves you do not deserve her. And I will make her and my uncle see that if it’s the last thing I do…” 

“You really have no idea who you’re dealing with, do you?” Sasuke remarked with a small smirk, only to find Neji tracing the side of his face with a single finger; dangerously. His eyes were fierce. 

“Maybe so…but you forget that two can play at this game,” he whispered coldly, “Get out of my sight.” Rather than stick around and argue, for once, Sasuke did as he was bid, and slipped out of the sliding door onto the balcony. He looked briefly over his shoulder to find that Neji was scowling at him with challenging grey eyes. Yes, this was a game for two. 

With a snort, he leapt off the balcony and landed in the shrubbery, grateful that the Hyuuga hadn’t been there to witness his ungainly landing. He had no intention of bringing shame to himself and his family by demanding the engagement be cancelled or doing anything that would result in the Hyuugas breaking it off. If Hiashi demanded the engagement be terminated, then the Uchiha would be the laughing stock for miles around and Sasuke, though not a dutiful son like his brother, did not wish that shame upon his family. 

On the other hand, he had no intention to bring embarrassment to Hinata. If it was Neji’s aim to cause Sasuke to slip up and give in to temptation of any sort, then he would have to practice restraint –not just to piss off the Hyuuga, but to ensure that Hinata did not have to undergo the public embarrassment of discovering her fiancée in the arms of another woman –or perhaps even in this case, a man; if Neji tried to sink that low. 

If that happened, then there would be the same damage to his family’s reputation with the added consequence of Naruto likely hating him for publicly humiliating the love of his life. He smirked a little as he began to wander off back to the Uchiha Mansion. 

Now this had become a game, Neji’s mind would be all but fully focused on it; leaving less and less space to be concerned about the amount of time Hinata spent with Naruto. This was absolutely perfect; and Sasuke had no intention of giving the Hyuuga the satisfaction of running to his uncle with proof of Sasuke’s return to his scandal-worthy ways.   
 


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke and Hinata’s dates were now not so much dates as a cause of entertainment for Naruto and Hinata. It had become very obvious very quickly that Neji, now aware of Sasuke’s playful seducing, was playing right back. The two were so ridiculous that it would sometimes have the star crossed lovers in fits of laughter. 

Hinata was giggling to herself as she rose that morning, having had a few weeks of blissful strings of lovely dates; since Neji was so preoccupied with annoying Sasuke, she and Naruto had almost managed to convince themselves that it was the two of them on a date. 

They had been to the local ponds, and while Hinata and Naruto fed the ducks (well, Hinata fed the ducks and Naruto stole the bread and was consequently attacked by the ducks), Sasuke and Neji engaged in over-the-top, shameless flirting. 

Sasuke had been sitting on a seat near the pond; perfectly content to not be surrounded by ducks, and Neji had come up behind him, and obviously whispered something; possibly very innocent in the raven’s ear whilst reaching for the bag of bread that was held between the Uchiha’s legs. Sasuke, without missing a beat, had turned his head and replied; also with probably a simple, innocent comment said in suggestive manner; right into the Hyuuga’s ear. Neji, though he had committed to grabbing some of the bread resting at Sasuke’s crotch, had gone a little pink, and had stalked off to join his cousin, who was giggling and trying to hide it. 

Then, Naruto had accidentally bumped against Sasuke when he had deigned to feed the birds at Hinata’s bidding, and the raven had almost fallen directly into the pond; only to be saved by Neji’s quick thinking. He had been jerked back against the Hyuuga’s chest and Neji had looked at him slyly before Sasuke had shaken him off and glared at Naruto. 

A bit later on, Neji had fallen into the pond; which was a little of Hinata’s doing. She, without consulting Naruto, had tripped her poor cousin, and he had tumbled into Neji, sending the two of them flying into the pond together. 

Somewhere along the way, Sasuke had ended up sprawling over the elder Hyuuga, dripping pond water from his bangs onto the marble face. The two had stared at each other for a long moment, before Neji had agitatedly pushed him aside into the deeper water and gotten to his feet. 

Hinata and Naruto had been unable to contain their laughter by that point. It had been brewing near the surface for hours now, and the sight of the normally so reserved, clean-cut Hyuuga standing in a duck pond; his usually crisp, white shirt muddy and drenched; was too much for the both of them. 

“I am glad my suffering causes you such amusement,” he had growled, flicking his sopping, dirty hair out of his face and stalking from the pond with as much dignity as he could manage. Sasuke had sat up in the water then and laughed openly as well. Finally, Neji was forced to turn around and emit a small chuckle after seeing his reflection in a water fountain. He looked terrible. 

Sasuke had emerged from the pond after that, wringing his shirt out, and they had all laughed together. That was probably what Hinata had enjoyed the most; seeing her cousin laugh openly; a real laugh too. 

In that instant it had also become apparent where the line between the two had been drawn. Neji might have been trying to trick Sasuke into doing something, and Sasuke might’ve been trying to draw away the Hyuuga’s attention with sly touches and seductive intonation, but the fact remained the same that the two could barely stand one another. 

On the walk home, the two of them were just as bad; yet more subtle this time, since they were in the public eye. It seemed a competition to see who could brush up against the other the most, or who could whisper softest into the other’s ear. Unfortunately, it was made more hilarious for the two aware of what was going on by the fact that every so often they had to stop to empty a shoe of pond water or wring out a shirt. Naruto, finally taking pity on the two of them, grinned and clapped each on the shoulder. 

“…Why don’t we just go to the public baths?” 

Hinata didn’t know what had happened in the male baths; but whatever it was had Naruto and Sasuke laughing, and Neji claiming that nothing need be spoken about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke had slipped into the water, just having washed the rest of the pond muck off in a shower, when he noticed Shikamaru and Kiba joining them. 

“Hey, Sasuke, haven’t seen you round much!” Kiba greeted, leaping in nearby and sloshing water over the sides a little, “That fiancée of yours demanding too much time?” Sasuke had just rolled his eyes and let Naruto take custody of his idiotic equal. 

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru had sighed as he sunk into the water, closing his eyes; glad for the peace. 

“Temari getting to you again?” Kiba teased. Shikamaru had just opened a single lazy eye and sighed before closing it again, “Why don’t you just ask her to marry you? You love her, don’t you?” 

“Of course,” Shikamaru muttered, “I just...marriage is forever…” 

“Oh come on,” Naruto jabbed him in the gut with an elbow, “Can you ever see yourself being with anyone else, Shika?” Shikamaru just scratched his head awkwardly, “And if you love her, you should get to be with her. And if you deserve her, you’ll show her how much you want to be with her.” 

“When did you become a hopeless romantic?” Shikamaru smirked as Naruto gave him an awkward smile, “But I suppose you’re right…” He chuckled, shaking his head, “To think, I’m listening to Naruto Uzumaki’s love advice.” Naruto pouted at that. 

“Come on, what are we, girls?” Kiba snorted, rolling his eyes, “Tell me about a sports game or something; we don’t talk about our feelings…” 

“Just because you have the emotional capacity of a peanut does not mean everyone does,” the cold voice of Neji Hyuuga remarked coldly as he appeared in the doorway in his towel. 

“Coming from the guy with a rod jammed so far up his ass, I bet he –” the rest of Kiba’s words were drowned out by the fact that Shikamaru had tactfully pushed his face underwater. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Neji who was standing on the side of the bath directly opposite him; and they both had acknowledged the similar circumstance they were currently in. Sasuke rose up from the water slightly to rest his elbows on the edge of the bath; showing off his perfectly toned body, and felt a smirk coming on when he saw the Hyuuga’s eyes flick to his chest and then away again. He chuckled to himself. 

It was while Neji was busy taking off his towel that Naruto sneakily slid a bar of soap along the edge of the bath so that when the Hyuuga turned around, he would slip on it. Everyone else in the bath currently saw it and had to block sniggers. Even Shikamaru looked amused by what events might unfold. 

It happened almost as if in slow motion. 

Neji turned, discarding his towel, and laid a foot to lever himself into the bath. Too late, he felt the slipperiness of the soap beneath his foot, and too late to stop the transfer of weight, he went lurching forward and tumbled into the bath. 

The brunette surfaced with a breathy gasp to the sound of hysterical laughter, and the blood-freezing knowledge that whatever his chest was pressed against was not the stone wall of the bath. He blinked several times to clear away the water, and as he pulled back and peered through his hair, he discovered that he was looking at toned, pale skin. With one hand, he pulled back the hair that had fallen across his face and looked up; right into the incredibly amused face of one Sasuke Uchiha. 

Neji felt as though he must’ve hit his head somewhere on the way down, or inhaled too much water, because his thought processes did not seem at optimal running speed. Proof of this was that it took him a good several seconds of awkward staring amidst hysterical laughter to realise that he was pressed between the Uchiha’s legs with his arms either side of the other man. It took another few seconds for him to accept that he had just had his face pressed against that toned chest, and another few to process that no; he wasn’t in some terrible nightmare. 

When all three of those facts had gone through central processing and had allowed for output, he wrenched himself away with a loud cry, and as a response, had gone reeling back under the water. With his hair all over his face, he could barely decipher up from down, so when a hand reached down from above and yanked him into air, he let it happen; until he lost his balance, and for a third, time, fell. 

“You sure are ungraceful today, Neji,” Sasuke teased in that purr that Neji hated. In was only when he realised these words were being murmured right into his ear that he let out a defeated groan; finally noticing that he was settled on flesh, rather than stone. Sasuke Uchiha had been his saviour from the bath, and he had tumbled into his lap, back pressed against that chest again. He shifted uncomfortably and felt something that was definitely different from legs rub against the crease between his ass cheeks. 

Immediately, he removed himself from the Uchiha, who then proceeded to join in the laughter. He glared around the bath as he finally took a seat, ringing out his hair as the room quieted to sniggers under his glare. 

“Oh, I suppose this is very funny to you,” he snapped. 

“…Obviously,” Shikamaru remarked, and that set them all off again. Neji tried to ignore it for a moment, and then had to admit that the entire situation was completely absurd, and couldn’t help it; he laughed along with the rest of them; definitely surprising everyone in the room. 

Sasuke looked at Neji and couldn’t help but think that maybe, if the Hyuuga just laughed a bit more; he might not be quite so bad. 

Hinata smiled again as she brushed her hair. Whatever it was that had happened at the baths, Neji had come back with a small smile in his eyes; despite the fact that he snapped every time someone made mention of it. A bit later on that day, Hiashi had sent him over to the Uchiha manor to invite them for dinner in two weeks’ time to commemorate the six-month mark of their engagement and to start going over wedding preparations and he hadn’t even really complained. It was good to know that Neji was finally having some fun. 

The word ‘fun’ had not been high on Neji’s list of choice words to describe going over as an errand boy to invite someone he disliked to a dinner celebrating an engagement he did not support. It had been even less ‘fun’ when it had been Sasuke to open the door. The fact that he was shirtless proved to Neji once and for all that some force in the universe was out to get him. 

He had just stared at that bare chest for several long seconds; that chest that earlier that day, he had been pressed against. He could remember the warmth that radiated from it, and the smoothness of the skin…Sasuke leaning up against the doorframe had snapped him from his self-induced stupor. 

“…I was sent here to inform you that you and your kinsmen are cordially invited to a banquet at the Hyuuga manor in two weeks’ time to mark the six month anniversary of your engagement,” he managed to spout out in one breath. 

“We’ll be there,” Sasuke had replied simply, and Neji had done a stiff about turn and stalked off, berating himself for checking out the other man for crying out loud; especially Sasuke Uchiha! 

Sasuke had just sniggered to himself and headed back inside to continue getting changed. That Hyuuga was so easy to mess with.


	8. Chapter 8

Six months. Sasuke could hardly believe that he had been engaged to Hinata for six months now. Time really had flown by; and pretty soon, plans for the wedding would start to get serious. 

Now, here he was, sitting at the Hyuuga table, flanked by his fiancée on one side and his elder brother on the other. Naruto was sitting opposite him, with Neji beside him; opposite Hinata. Shikamaru was in the seat opposite Itachi. Neji had looked close to refusing Naruto entry, but Itachi had smoothly informed him that Naruto was practically their family; and that if he wanted to take up the conversation about blood to Naruto’s mother, Kushina, then he was welcome to. 

Neji had taken one look at the fierce look in Kushina’s eyes and decided that that was a woman that he would never, ever cross in his life. She had simply smiled sweetly as she had entered, and Minato, her husband, had offered a sympathetic, weak smile at the poor Hyuuga as he was dragged inside. 

He was finding himself awfully distracted this meal. His thoughts, and his eyes would often turn to the young Uchiha sitting diagonally to him; only to find that Itachi’s eyes were on him. That would cause him to turned back to his food, biting his lip slightly. Shikamaru’s words from two weeks ago were coming back to haunt him more and more frequently.   
It had been after the trip to the baths that the genius had pulled him aside. 

“Watch out for the Uchiha,” he had said, plain and simply; but with no darkness to his words. Neji knew he must’ve shown his confusion, because the other man quickly elaborated with, “It’s become obvious the game you’re playing, Hyuuga, and I have to remind you of his old reputation…” 

“I know what I am doing,” he had replied huffily, “I know the Uchiha’s history with women.” Shikamaru had facepalmed and sighed, “What are you talking about, Shikamaru?”

“…Many a woman has fallen prey to the seduction that is Sasuke Uchiha,” Shikamaru had replied with a small chuckle, “Why not finally, a man?” Neji had just stuck his nose in the air and repeated that he knew exactly what he was doing and that there was no way that the Uchiha was having any sort of effect on him. 

And now here he was, sitting across the table from the man and not being able to take a bite of dinner without the face of Sasuke Uchiha crossing his mind. He flushed at the thought, and that was when he felt something up against his leg. He immediately looked across at Hinata, who was talking to her father, and then his gaze travelled to Sasuke as the rubbing against his leg grew a little higher. 

Their gaze locked for but a moment, before Sasuke turned to join whatever conversation Shikamaru and Itachi seemed to be involved in. The caressing of his leg did not cease, however, and he just shifted a little to try and avoid the contact. It didn’t work. Sasuke did his best to hide his amusement at Neji’s obvious discomfort, especially when he felt his brother’s eyes on him. 

Itachi Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara were anything but stupid. If anything, they were the two most perceptive men in Konoha, and as of dinner that evening, they were noticing that there were several people at the dinner table behaving highly unusually. 

For starters, there was Hinata and Naruto. They thought they were being incredibly subtle, but to Itachi’s practiced eye, they were displaying their love to the world. The soft, longing looks and the gentle, tender touches they would sometimes share were too intimate for those of mere acquaintance. Itachi had long suspected something going on behind closed doors, and this meal was further proof that he had been correct. 

And then there was the combination of Sasuke and Neji. There was something strange going on; and not just the fact that they were playing a –somewhat reluctant on Neji’s part –game of footsie under the table. The Hyuuga couldn’t seem to stop his eyes from flitting towards the younger Uchiha, and whenever Sasuke thought no one but Neji was watching, those looks would be returned; superior and yet mocking. 

Both Itachi and Shikamaru sighed heavily; both aware that the other had noticed, and both confused as to what was going on. But, because Itachi was tactful and Shikamaru was lazy, neither voiced their opinions aloud. 

After dinner it was declared that there was going to be a performance by the infamous Kiba and Naruto duo and their band of merry men. They had been joined by several others of their friends for the occasion, and the guests were eager for the entertainment. 

Sasuke, as always, sat beside his fiancée, with Neji on her other side this time; purposely placing himself from the range of the Uchiha’s infuriating touch. This did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru or Itachi and the two exchanged glances and sighed heavily again. 

The show began with the entering of Temari and Tenten entering dressed as Sakura and Ino; two of Sasuke’s biggest fans when they went to high school. Eventually he’d slept with the both of them and subsequently run, as was his way, but they had pursued him for a long time after. 

“Oh my god, isn’t Sasuke just dreamy?” Temari gasped dramatically with her blonde hair styled like Ino’s. 

“I don’t know how I feel about my girlfriend pretending to be a Sasuke fangirl,” Shikamaru remarked flatly, to Itachi’s great amusement. 

“Shut it, pig; you know he likes me best!” Tenten snapped crossly in her pink wig, “Oh, Sasuke, you’re the only man for me!” 

“You have to admit, she does a very good impression of you,” Sai, Sasuke’s cousin remarked to his fiancée with a small grin. 

“Watch it, Sai,” Sakura growled back aggressively. The onstage Sakura and Ino seemed to be getting into quite the struggle over which one of them was Sasuke’s favourite. 

“Now, now, ladies, we all know who Sasuke’s real favourite is…” Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch as Kiba bounded onto stage in what he considered a terrible replica of his hair style and –was that his shirt?? Every one chortled at the Sasuke-lookalike as Kiba strode across the stage.

“Me!” Kiba announced, striking a pose, “Because really, I am the most conflictedly dashing and beautiful out there; how could I not love myself the most?” 

“Oh, but Sasuke!” Temari and Ino both wailed. 

“ –Now hold on just one dang minute!” that was Naruto; and why was he strolling across the stage in a long brunette wig…

“Neji!” Lee suddenly leapt out from one side of the stage dressed in Tenten’s clothes and a brunette wig with the hair in twin buns, “Oh Neji! Do not listen to Sasuke! You are the coolest and the most beautiful!” 

“Team Sasuke!” Tenten and Temari cried out. 

“Team Neji!” Lee exclaimed. Kiba flicked back his brunette wig rather fabulously. 

“Listen Uchiha,” he sniffed, dramatically sticking his nose in the air, “I am the most great and beautiful in all the lands! I like to wear white to symbolise my moral purity and my hair looks better than yours and smells like vanilla.” 

“My hair looks so much better than yours,” Kiba snorted, folding his arms. 

“Is not…” 

“Is too!” 

“Well, I am so much better than you…”

“Hey there guys!” Konohamaru suddenly made an appearance, bounding onto stage in a while of a blonde wig and orange. The audience roared with laughter as he knocked Naruto and Kiba together and grinned despite the fighting ‘girls’ that were going on in the background. “Did I…Did I miss something?” 

“Yes, actually, we’re just busy being no-fun-snobs,” Naruto growled, turning away. 

“Well he was; I was focusing on being a sultry, good looking sex-fiend,” Kiba retorted, resulting in a huge roar from the crowd and a narrow glare from Sasuke as he indicated his attempts at being ‘sultry’. 

“Sultry? So that’s what your squinting is all about?” Naruto appeared to check the time on his watch, “Well I’m sorry, but I have no time to waste with mere mortals like you. My stern good looks and knife-like personality are due to be elsewhere…”

“Hey, what are you doing??” he exclaimed, feigning distraught as all of a sudden, Konohamaru, as Naruto, was fishing his hand down the back of his pants. Suddenly, he began pulling out one of the collapsible rods that the two of them used in their magic shows. 

“…Hoping that if I can somehow remove this stick from your ass you might be fun to be around!” he grinned, and then his eyes widened comedically as the rod just kept growing bigger and bigger, and Naruto as Neji looked more and more shocked. The crowd roared with laughter as the final part of the rod finished clicking into place and Konohamaru looked shocked. 

“It’s no wonder you’re not fun!” he exclaimed to Naruto, who was now on the ground, “How do you feel?” he inquired, eyeing him carefully. 

“I feel…” Naruto frowned, steadily getting to his feet. “I feel fabulous!” And on that note, he tore off his pants to reveal incredibly tight leather pants, “What do you say, Uchiha?” 

“I say no, because that’s all I ever say,” Kiba, as Sasuke sniffed, and there was another roar of laughter from the crowd as Choji, wearing a long black wig appeared at the edge of the stage with folded arms and a stern expression, “Oh, hi there Itachi.” 

“Why am I being mocked?” Itachi grumbled. 

“Naruto, what’s Sasuke’s problem this time?” Chouji inquired with a dramatic sigh. 

“He doesn’t want to be fabulous,” Konohamaru complained. 

“Is that so?” Choji did his best impression at an Uchiha scowl –and failed miserably, “Sasuke, I demand that you be fabulous, and enjoy it!” The song Dancing Queen by ABBA started up in the background. 

“But Itachi –”

“No buts, Sasuke!” Choji growled, and subsequently ripped the pants off Kiba, earning an eek from the crowd; to reveal that he was wearing the same tight leather pants underneath. The music began to get louder, until it was shut off quite dramatically. 

All eyes turned to Gaara, who had strangely made an appearance in a brown wig; turning off the boombox. 

“This is so troublesome,” he remarked, imitating Shikamaru’s voice so well that even the real genius had to laugh, “And I still don’t like that I have to play the guy that’s banging my sister…” Temari instantly ran over and clamped a hand over her little brother’s mouth in embarrassment as everyone laughed. 

“Gaara, stick to the script!” she hissed loud enough for Sasuke to wonder if it was part of the script; confirmed by her sheepish look to the crowd as she turned the music back on. 

What followed was probably the most disturbing, ridiculous, hilarious dance number the crowd had ever seen. Sasuke was furious with the blonde for incorporating him into their skit, but at the same time found it utterly hilarious. He was in stitches with the crowd, and a sidelong glance at Neji showed that he was as well. 

The dance number ended, and Naruto waved out amidst the applause. 

“Hope you enjoyed the start of this night’s performance!” he called, bowing low, “As always, it will be a pleasure to entertain you!” He looked up into Hinata’s eyes.  
As always, I love you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sasuke, I think we need to talk,” Itachi remarked quietly as the two brothers began the walk home together. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but dropped into step with him nonetheless. 

“What is going on?” he inquired in an innocent tone that Sasuke knew demanded an answer, “Between Naruto and Hinata, and between you and the other Hyuuga.” Sasuke weighed up his options for a long moment. 

“Don’t lie to me, Sasuke,” the warning was clear in Itachi’s voice, and his younger brother had to sigh. There was never any point in hiding anything from Itachi once he had gotten wind of something. 

“Hinata and Naruto are in love and I’m trying to figure out a way for them to be together,” he admitted with a shrug. 

“I thought as much.” 

Itachi didn’t follow this comment on with anything else, so Sasuke pressed him, “…You’re not going to scold me?” 

“Why would I scold you for that?” Sasuke felt like he was being treated as a child.

“For supporting Naruto’s relationship with my Hyuuga fiancée? For letting it go on? For risking shame to our family?” Sasuke suggested in exasperation. 

“…Why would I scold you?” Itachi repeated, turning to face his brother with a small smile, “You’re doing this for your friend, Sasuke, and for that, I commend you and understand your actions. You are trying to find a way to resolve this with minimal damage to both our families…” His smile widened and he patted his younger brother on the head, “I think you’ve matured; little brother…” He sighed and Sasuke removed the offending hand. 

“…Though I may yet be wrong about that,” he admitted with a sigh, “…What is going on with you and Neji Hyuuga?” 

“Nothing,” Sasuke snorted, and then saw the warning in his brother’s eyes, “…It’s nothing, Itachi! Naruto had the idea that I seduce Neji so that his attention wouldn’t be focused on him and Hinata. And it’s working; nothing’s going to come of it, so there’s no need to worry.” 

“I suggest you tread carefully,” Itachi advised cryptically, “If you don’t watch where you’re going, who knows what might happen?” 

“I know what I’m doing,” Sasuke scoffed. 

“Oh really?” his brother raised a sceptical eyebrow, and leaned in close, “Then explain to me why the two of you couldn’t keep your eyes off each other at dinner?” Itachi continued forwards a few steps before hearing his brother’s response. Sasuke was meaning for some witty response to spout from his lips, but what came out was a curious, 

“…He couldn’t keep his eyes off me?” 

“Oh, you are so fucked, Sasuke Uchiha…” he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head in exasperation.   
 


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months passed in a blur. It was a flurry of wedding preparations and not much else. Sasuke and Hinata didn’t have much time for dates these days, and hence Naruto and Hinata didn’t have much time to see each other. When they did go out, however, Neji was not required to join them; Hiashi seeing that since the two were entering the last stages of their engagement, and since they’d been engaged for eight months now, they didn’t need a chaperone. 

This also meant that Neji and Sasuke had limited contact with each other except under wedding business. This situation suited both completely fine; especially Neji.   
He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Lately, he was feeling strange, and whenever he saw the Uchiha, he couldn’t stand the lingering looks or the fleeting touches. Perhaps it was the dreams that plagued him? 

Ever since the incident at the baths Neji’s dreams had been haunted by the Uchiha; a very naked Uchiha. In these dreams, when Neji fell into his lap, strong hands would caress his thighs, and then dip between them, and that tormenting mouth would brush against his ear, then against his neck; then that toned back would ripple against his back and Neji would force himself awake. 

Sometimes they were worse. Sometimes the Uchiha would have him backed against a wall, and his lips would be on his neck; the Hyuuga a quivering wreck as their hips ground together. 

Every time, Neji would wake trembling and panting with an aching arousal between his legs. And each and every time he would curse himself and seek a cold shower, unable to believe how his mind betrayed him. It was because of these dreams that he had to at least accept that his body was attracted to the other man. 

Unfortunately, it meant that on the brief occasions that they came into contact, the first thoughts that came to mind were not those of disdain as they used to be; but memories of dreams where the Uchiha was whispering dirty words in that sultry tone and ran his fingers down Neji’s body delicately. This caused him to force every encounter to be brief; in which time he would sneak a glance at Sasuke…and be forced to try and convince himself that the Uchiha was not a handsome man, and that he had not developed a crush on him. 

He reasoned that he was just sexually frustrated. It happened. It had been what had made him finally attracted enough to Tenten to sleep with her years ago; and after he had, everything was back to normal. Maybe that was all it was; he just needed some release. The engagement was just stressing him out; that was all. 

This realisation didn’t do anything to stop him from imagining the feel of Sasuke’s lips on his whenever the raven spoke; or keep his mind from wandering to dangerous territory whenever their skin would touch. He couldn’t believe he was behaving like such a school girl!

Shikamaru had definitely noticed that something was going on; hell, he wasn’t called a genius for nothing. Neji had once, accidentally licked his lips whilst watching Sasuke drink, and had turned to discover that the Nara was watching him with a rather amused look on his face. The Hyuuga had instantly glared with an intensity that dared his friend to say anything; and Shikamaru had quickly got the hint, muttering a ‘troublesome’ and shrugging. 

Itachi could often be seen being just as exasperated whenever he arrived with his brother on wedding business. Neji had a terrible feeling that the elder Uchiha could read his mind; which only further served to make him blush slightly in Sasuke’s presence. 

He was a man, dammit! Where was his pride?? 

Itachi Uchiha had of course noticed the way that Neji was acting and found it highly amusing if not troublesome. He was trying to, without being obvious, put at different between himself and Sasuke as possible, seeing as they had to work together. 

Sasuke had noticed it as well, and Itachi often heard him grumble about it; usually in the context of Neji never being around to help, or Naruto being annoyed because since Neji wasn’t on their dates, he had no real excuse to be. Itachi knew to read between the lines; Sasuke was bothered by the lack of Neji’s presence. He wanted to be around him, but didn’t know why the Hyuuga was avoiding him, and so lately, was channelling that by turning to coldness. 

“I’ve never seen you so wound up before,” Itachi remarked in amusement one night at the Uchiha Manor. 

“I’m not wound up,” Sasuke defended crossly, clearly demonstrating that he was indeed wound up. 

“If you miss him, just go talk to him,” his elder brother suggested. 

“I don’t miss Neji,” Sasuke sniffed, knowing that he sounded like a child. Itachi just gave him a reproachful look. 

“…I never said anything about Neji,” he raised an eyebrow and Sasuke glared at the trick. Why did Itachi always just know?? He turned away from his brother crossly and didn’t try to deny anything any further, knowing that Itachi would probably just see right through it. 

He had to admit to himself that he did miss the Hyuuga; maybe just a little. Maybe it was because he’d just been around constantly for the last while, and he had grown accustomed to his presence and their altercations. This was plausible, but didn’t explain that he tried to catch Neji’s eye whenever they were in each other’s presence, or why he tried to touch a snatch of skin whenever possible. Not being around the Hyuuga was bothering him; and he did not enjoy it in the slightest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had reached the one month mark for the wedding, and everything was smoothly in motion. Sasuke was busy carrying and shifting furniture around the Hyuuga household, trying to clear enough room for the reception to take place. It was tiring work, and a hot day, so he had discarded his usual shirt for a singlet. 

It was while he was dusting off his hands, having successfully finished moving yet another side cabinet (who needed so many side cabinets, anyway?) when he turned to see that at the top of the stairs, just around the corner, two of the Hyuugas who were carrying a very large cabinet were teetering dangerous, and Neji, who was passing by them was blissfully unaware. 

“Neji, look out!” he yelled, sprinting over and quickly tackling the Hyuuga to the ground as the cabinet toppled to the ground with a huge crash, catching and trapping one of Sasuke’s legs in the process. 

Sasuke fell heavily to the ground with a thud, his face connecting with something soft beneath him. It was only as he groaned and laid his hands down on the ground that he realised that there were strong hands latched onto his bare shoulders, and that there were velvety lips connected to his. 

In the back of his mind, Neji discovered that actually kissing Sasuke was much better than in his dreams. His lips were soft but slightly chapped and were pressed firmly against his. Without realising, he opened his mouth slightly, his tongue brushing softly against the crease of the other’s mouth. 

Their eyes widened in unison as Sasuke gasped and recoiled; allowing for only a brief moment of open-mouthed contact. Neji turned his head away sheepishly as Sasuke tried to lever himself from the floor; only to feel pain in his lower right leg. He winced and shifted himself slightly, only to get a breathy, slightly strangled gasp from Neji. 

It was about that point in time that he realised that his hips were pressed tightly against the Hyuugas, and that at that shift…he could feel something jabbing against his hips.

Neji bit his lip and averted his eyes even further, if that were physically possible, resisting the primal urge to grind his hips against the Uchihas in mimicry of what Sasuke had just inadvertently done. Sasuke felt the weight from his leg lifted, and he sprang up immediately; to be caught by Itachi as he nearly toppled over again after trying to put weight on his injured leg. The elder Uchiha looked at the slightly abashed Hyuuga, who was hurriedly standing and moving off, to his brother’s slightly flushed face and almost chuckled at the situation. 

“Itachi, this isn’t funny,” Sasuke growled crossly, “Help me…” Taking pity on his brother, he helped him limp over to a chair, where the two Hyuugas who had been carrying the cabinet began apologising profusely and thanking him for running to Neji’s aid to get him out of the way. 

“Oh, he helped Neji, did he?” Itachi mused, amusement tickling the corners of his mouth. Sasuke glared at him, just daring him to say anything, but Itachi merely smiled knowingly and refrained from anything else. Sasuke gritted his teeth; furious at his brother. 

A finger traced his lips, still able to feel the warm velvet touch of Neji’s upon his. Had the…had the Hyuuga meant to kiss him? He was sure he’d felt a brush of a tongue against his mouth. Surely not…And against his hips…He shivered at the thought; but not in disgust. 

What was this? Excitement? Anticipation? He quickly shook those ideas from his mind; he had no time to be thinking such things. 

And yet, for two weeks, it was all he could think about. After much thinking and replaying of the event in his mind, he determined that it wasn’t just his imagination. It had happened. Neji had kissed back, and to some extent, he’d been aroused. 

It took a lot of willpower for Sasuke to decide to confront the Hyuuga about it; but of course he had barely seen him in the past two weeks; Neji having rather obviously made any excuse to be out of Sasuke’s presence. It was frustrating as anything. 

Then the Hyuugas hosted a party to celebrate the final stretch until the Hyuuga and Uchiha families were united. Sasuke and Itachi were both looking incredibly handsome in all their Uchihan glory; Sasuke in a dark navy dress shirt and black jacket. Itachi was wearing classic black and white, and both had the two few buttons of their shirts undone. 

“Who are you trying to impress?” Sasuke sniffed, “You’re already married…” 

“…And you’re engaged; so what’s your excuse?” Itachi smirked back, leaving his little brother to glare at him. The two of them entered the ball room with their beautiful mother on their arms; Mikoto looking very grand in a sleek black gown. 

Already in the hall were the Hyuugas and their friends; Shikamaru’s family and Temari’s family included. The Hyuugas were predominantly dressed in white; save Hinata, who was in pale lavender, with a flower in her hair. It was not, however, her, that made his eyes widen and his throat go dry. 

Standing in the corner of the room with Shikamaru and Temari, was a certain Hyuuga, dressed in slim grey dress pants and a plain dress shirt. His grey suit jacket was thrown casually over his shoulder, and his long hair was gleaming lusciously. He turned, as if sensing eyes on him, and their eyes met; pale against obsidian.

“You look beautiful,” Sasuke greeted his fiancée with a brief kiss on her cheek, having turned away from admiring her cousin, “That’s from Naruto,” he added in a whisper as she flushed. As soon as he had said this, Naruto himself entered the room with his parents; his mother in a vibrant red dress to match her beautiful hair; with Minato and Naruto in bright suits. They really stood out quite boldly against the black and whites of the Hyuugas and Uchihas. The rest of their friends eventually arrived as well to join in the celebration.

Toasts were made, and there was dancing and small talk telling everyone to enjoy their night, and that was when Shikamaru coughed awkwardly to call attention to himself. All eyes turned to him as he stood, rubbing the back of his head. 

“I know everyone here thinks I’m a lazy asshole,” he began, to a hum of chuckles and a frown from Hiashi at his use of language, “And I suppose I am…” More laughs. He wandered over from his place until he was at the head of the room, “But, there is one person here tonight that loves me in spite of that; and has been by my side for five years now…after my best friend here –” He clapped Neji on the shoulder, “ –Dumped her.” Even Neji had to smile slightly at his own expense. Shikamaru then turned to Temari and held out his hand to her, which she accepted. 

“Temari, you are the bossiest, scariest woman I have ever known –apart from my mom,” he added with a small smile, despite the offended glare on his girlfriend’s face, “But I love you; so much, and even when you threaten to leave me, you never have; so you deserve to know just how much…” He took a deep breath, “I know this is meant to be about Sasuke and Hinata…but I thought I’d take the opportunity of all our friends being here to ask…” He sighed, and slowly, hesitantly sank to one knee in front of her. 

“ –Temari Sabaku; will you marry me?” 

There was a tense silence in which Temari just looked down at her boyfriend with folded arms. 

“It’s about time, Shikamaru Nara!” she snapped crossly and he winced as everyone laughed. 

“So?” he raised an eyebrow.   
“Of course!” she exclaimed, leaning down and bringing him up in a kiss to a round of applause as they hugged, “…I should’ve made you wait, you lazy asshole, seeing as you made me wait for so long…” He kissed her briefly on the lips again and smiled at he took her hand. “Dance with me?” 

“Troublesome,” he sighed, before being bodily dragged across to the dance floor helplessly. 

“Well, it’s about time,” Naruto laughed as Shikamaru looked at his friends, desperate for help as music struck up. Those around him nodded in agreement and just waved cheekily at the Nara who had decided it was probably just better to resign himself to his fate. 

The party, from that point, was a great success, and as it was closing, Sasuke discovered that he had had a great time, and still had found no opening to talk to Neji. As he was about to leave, he spied the Hyuuga slinking away into the depths of the house by himself, and with the intent of sorting things out, followed.   
 


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke rounded one of the corners in the Hyuuga mansion to come face to face with Neji Hyuuga himself. 

“Why are you following me?” he demanded crossly, his arms folded and the cold look well settled into his pale eyes. Sasuke didn’t try to deny that he had been following the other man, just matched his cool stare evenly. Neji, seeing that he wasn’t going to answer, turned around and continued walking. 

“Why did you kiss me?” 

He froze, rooted to the spot by the question. 

“I didn’t,” he denied when his heart started beating again, and continued walking. He heard footsteps following him, “You were the one who fell on me.” 

“Oh you didn’t kiss me?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow mockingly to the Hyuuga’s back, “So tell me, what do you call trying to stick your tongue in someone else’s mouth, if not a kiss?” 

“Forget it, Uchiha,” Neji growled, spinning to face him and finding Sasuke much closer than he anticipated, leaning against the wall oh-so-casually. 

“Hyuuga?” he inquired, forcing Neji to glare again, “…Don’t try and deny that you’re attracted to me.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snapped, looking around hurriedly to make sure there was no one around to overhear. 

“I think you do…” 

That was when all the anger and frustration over the last few months boiled to the surface and Neji snapped. He lunged forward and punched Sasuke in the face, sending that smug look straight back to where it had come from. The Uchiha straightened up, partly in shock that Neji had just punched him, and then retaliated. 

He threw a punch himself which was caught by the Hyuuga, resulting in the two of them engaging in a childish wrestling match on the floor. 

“Admit it!” Sasuke growled, as he tumbled head over heels and struggling to pin the Hyuuga. Neji unfortunately managed to slide from his grip and flipped him, straddling the Uchiha and pinned his hands. 

“Fine!” Neji snarled aggressively, and on impulse decided for once in his life, to throw caution to the wind, grinding his hips forcefully against the Uchiha’s, and grabbing his face to pull him up into a bruising kiss. He thrust his tongue into Sasuke’s surprised mouth and felt a moan building up inside him as warmth pool in his gut. Then, the kiss ended as abruptly as it began, and Neji got to his feet. 

“Now, if you will please leave me alone forever, I would be grateful,” he growled, panting slightly as he wrenched open his bedroom door. He was about to slam the door shut, but a foot in the door prevented him from doing so, “ –Uchiha –” The words died in his throat as he was bodily pinned against the wall by Sasuke’s pelvis; the door slamming behind him. 

“What…was that for?” Sasuke breathed heavily, his lips brushing against the Hyuuga’s ear softly, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“I needed to get it out of my system,” Neji muttered, not willing to open his eyes lest he see those obsidian ones staring back at him and killing his resolve. He let out an involuntary moan as Sasuke ground his hips up against his, causing delicious friction against his clothed erection, “I…I will say nothing to Hiashi.” Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga and cupped his chin with a hand and running his other through long brunette locks. 

Then, slow and deliberately, he leaned forward, tilting Neji’s head and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss that he knew had women weak at the knees. He felt the Hyuuga’s defences lower as he ran a tongue along the seam of his lips and slid it into his mouth as Neji moaned a little. He ran the muscle along the interior of that moist cavern and teased Neji’s to life. Just as the Hyuuga was beginning to respond to the kiss, he drew back; shocked. 

“What are you doing?” he hissed. 

“…Getting it out of my system,” Sasuke purred, his lips grazing Neji’s pale neck, “Don’t tell me you don’t want it…” Neji opened his mouth to defend himself, but all that came out was a moan as the Uchiha ground his hips particularly fiercely against his, “Tell me you don’t, and I’ll walk out now.” 

Neji’s brain was telling him to tell him to leave; forget anything happened; to stop playing with him. But his aroused body was telling him to grab Sasuke and kiss the living daylights out of him. 

“But…Hinata…” he managed to whisper. 

“No one has to know,” Sasuke muttered, his hands slowly untucking Neji’s dress shirt and fingers dancing across the skin that lay beneath. It was a combination of the light touches that promised more, and the brush of lips against his neck that forced Neji’s sex-deprived self to the surface. For once in his life, he forgot about his duty and his family, and instead focused on what he desired. And what he desired right at that moment was Sasuke. 

He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha’s neck, viciously entwining his hands into raven locks as he crushed their lips together again, tongue forcing into Sasuke’s, causing the raven to moan. He slammed Neji back against the wall again, knocking the breath out of him. Pink lips attached themselves to the crook of his neck, sucking and biting as hips ground together with need. 

“This is…so wrong…” Sasuke murmured in a growl as he heard a needy moan escape the Hyuuga’s lips. They both knew this was a terrible idea; Sasuke knew he was marrying Hinata in two weeks’ time…but…he couldn’t stop. 

Neji pushed off from the wall and began unbuttoning his shirt; the two of them connected at the lips still; passionate, open-mouthed kisses; not caring where their lips fell. Sasuke threw off his jacket and mimicked him, pushing Neji’s shirt off his shoulders. 

Sasuke’s hands wrapped themselves tightly around the smaller man, running across skin and toned muscle; possessive, fierce strokes; one hand eventually landing on the tight muscles of Neji’s ass. Neji growled low in his throat and forced Sasuke’s shirt off, pushing him backwards so he landed on bed on his back. The Hyuuga quickly disposed of his pants while Sasuke did the same and then quickly straddled him; bringing his face up for another kiss. 

Sasuke accepted the kiss greedily, devouring the other man’s mouth as his hands ran down his strong, pale back and settled on his ass, forcing him to grind against him. He could feel Neji’s arousal through his boxers, and was sure that the Hyuuga was well aware that he was feeling the same. 

The friction from the rubbing of their clothed erections was more electric than Neji had ever felt with a woman. He ground a little harder and was satisfied when the Uchiha let out a moan as well. The world suddenly flipped upside down as he was rolled onto his back with Sasuke lying between his legs. He glared through pale eyes as Sasuke began kissing down his chest in a firm, hot trail. 

“What?” the Uchiha smirked as he gently tongued a nipple, eliciting a breathy gasp from the smaller man, “Didn’t think you were going to be on top, did you?” Neji was about to protest, when the sucking on his nipple distracted him. A hand snuck into his boxers and he moaned when a strong hand wrapped itself around his leaking member and stroked it firmly.

He’d never been so hard from just foreplay before. He was aching for the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked into his kisses and pressed his thumb to the slit, making Neji buck in pleasure with a breathy gasp. He used the precum that had gathered to slickly pump the Hyuuga’s member and at the same time lubricate his fingers. Neji was too distracted by what the raven was doing to wonder about what was going to happen next. 

So it was that when a finger gently circled his entrance he shivered in pleasure; only to turn into a twist of discomfort as the digit penetrated him. Sasuke’s mouth rose to meet his again as he forced the finger deeper. Neji’s eyes crinkled in pain at the feeling. 

“Relax…” Sasuke hummed, and how could he not comply with words dripping with desire? He breathed deeply and relaxed a little; growing used to the digit inside him. As soon as Sasuke felt Neji’s tight ring of muscles relax slightly, he slid in a second digit and began pumping steadily, searching for something as he stretched him. 

“Nhh….” Neji squirmed in pain, and Sasuke ran a hand across his abdomen soothingly; feeling the contour of tight muscles ripple beneath his touch. All of a sudden, Neji’s eyes shot open and he gasped, tightening his hold around the raven’s neck. Sasuke smirked. 

Found it. 

He aimed at that same spot and thrust his fingers in even harder; Neji letting out a small cry of pleasure and trying to press against those penetrating fingers even harder. Sasuke picked up the pace, ramming his fingers even harder into his prostate, causing the Hyuuga to quiver and moan beneath him. After scissoring his fingers a last time, he deemed Neji ready, and spat in his hand as lubrication. 

He looked down at the brunette beneath him; eyes glaze with lust as he removed their underwear. Neji was flushed and panting; his lips bruised from kissing and his hair sprawled across his shoulders. 

Sasuke, at a quick nod from Neji, pressed the head of his arousal to Neji’s awaiting entrance and felt the Hyuuga clench around him as he began to enter. The brunette dug his nails into Sasuke’s shoulders, biting his lip in pain as he was entered slowly. The raven closed his eyes in concentration, trying desperately not to cum and to not just pound into the Hyuuga right then and there. 

He slid in slowly until he was fully sheathed; skin against skin, and propped himself up on his elbows, kissing the crook of Neji’s neck as he pulled back and thrust in slowly and hard. Neji arched up into him as he hit his prostate, so he repeated the motion several times, feeling those strong arms clench around his shoulders. Neji moaned needily. 

“Faster,” he demanded, and Sasuke smirked, propping himself up and pushing Neji’s legs back for leverage. Then, without warning, he started thrusting deep and fast into Neji’s tight heat, causing the Hyuuga to throw his head back without abandon and moan throatily. Sasuke gasped at the way his muscles clenched around his member but didn’t let up his relentless pounding into the Hyuuga’s prostate. 

All Neji could do was wrap his arms and legs around the Uchiha’s torso and cling on for dear life as he saw stars and ripples of pleasure raced through his body. His whole body was quaking and trembling and he was so focused on the feeling of Sasuke inside him that he disregarded the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

Sasuke pushed Neji’s legs back further and began thrusting even deeper, earning a satisfied and pleasure-induced moan from the Hyuuga. He planted his hands firmly on either side of Neji’s head and let his bangs brush against the flushed, sweating face of the man beneath him. He was slowly losing rhythm as he lost himself over to the arousal within him and his thrusts became erratic and frantic. 

Feeling the tight heat around him clench, he knew Neji was close and gripping his member tightly, began pumping it in as much sync as he could with his own orgasm close. 

“…Say my name,” he demanded breathlessly of Neji, meeting the other man for a brief kiss. Neji moaned, his nails raking up and down the Uchiha’s bare back and his legs clamping around him to force him deep; slamming against his prostate time and time again. 

“…Sasuke,” Neji managed to breathe out before cumming explosively with a hoarse cry, shooting white ribbons across his and Sasuke’s chests. Sasuke didn’t slow his pace, and continued pounding into the clenching muscles around him as Neji’s body spasmed and shook uncontrollably in ecstasy, his head flung back at he rode out his orgasm. 

All of a sudden, Neji felt warmth pooling within him and felt Sasuke collapse on top of him, panting heavily from his own release. They remained locked in an embrace for a long moment, in which the only sound was their heavy, disjointed breathing. Neji relaxed his legs, letting them fall to the bed, and ran a hand up the Uchiha’s sweaty back to touch his cheek. 

The two of them stared at each other; locked in an unbearably intimate moment, and Neji felt something spreading through his limbs at the look on Sasuke’s face. On impulse, he lifted his head, and pressed a chaste, affectionate kiss on his lips. 

With that, the moment was broken, and Sasuke pulled out of him with shaking limbs; standing on unstable legs and beginning to gather his clothing. 

For Sasuke had felt something in that moment. He had felt something more than just primal arousal when he had been inside Neji. He had felt some strange connection to the man that he had never felt before; and that terrified him. 

So, when Neji kissed him like that; a simple, unconditional kiss; he had done what he had always done at the first sign of that emotion swelling within him. 

He ran. 

Neji just lay there on his bed for what felt like an eternity after the door had shut; his arms and legs limp and his hair sweaty and matted. His whole body felt like it was on fire and weak at the same time, and he felt so numb with the knowledge that he had just had sex with his cousin’s fiancé. 

He wondered what this meant. He wondered what his family would think. He wondered what he had done in his life to be drawn into such temptation.

But most of all, he wondered when he had fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi had a sixth sense that told him when his little brother was troubled, and right now, seven days to go until the wedding, that sense was burning white hot. Something had been off with him all week, and Itachi was frustrated that no one else had noticed, and that Sasuke seemed to be set on not telling anyone what was wrong. 

He was refusing Naruto’s visits; refusing to visit the Hyuuga house; wouldn’t even eat with the family at his father’s request. Itachi had never seen Sasuke like this before. 

Sasuke had thought that he could forget. He thought that now, he and Neji could go their separate ways; business finished between the two of them. Two days after their encounter, he had gone to the Hyuuga household as he was supposed to, and then he had seen the brunette. 

He was wearing a high collared, buttoned shirt, and Sasuke was wearing a long shirt despite the warmth and they both knew why. Sasuke’s eyes had travelled to Neji’s collarbone, knowing that he was, like him, hiding the only marks of their lovemaking. The Uchiha had vicious scratches down his back, and was trying his utmost to prevent his brother from discovering them. It had taken only a second of looking into Neji’s eyes before he realised that he couldn’t do it. 

Since that moment, he couldn’t go back to the Hyuugas. He couldn’t look them in the eye; and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Neji was on his mind always; his furious face when he had fallen into the pond; his laugh at Naruto’s performances; the cool glare he always regarded everyone with…and the look in his eyes after they had had sex. 

No…Sasuke shook his head to clear it, though it did nothing but reiterate the conclusion he was trying to avoid coming to; they hadn’t had sex…they had made love. He missed the touch of his skin, the scent of his hair, and his presence. 

Itachi found his little brother practically tearing his hair out in the back garden and came to sit beside him, laying a companionable hand on his shoulder. 

“I hear you’re not going to the Hyuuga’s,” he remarked conversationally, “Not getting cold feet after all this time, are you?” 

“…I never wanted this marriage in the first place,” Sasuke growled at him, clenching his bangs in his hands, “This isn’t how it’s supposed to go, brother! Naruto is supposed to be with Hinata…and…” He trailed off and sighed heavily. 

“It’s something more, isn’t it?” Itachi allowed his voice to soften. 

“…Did you…How did you feel when you were put into an arranged marriage?” Sasuke managed to choke out as Itachi’s spouse appeared on the porch and greeted Itachi with a kiss on the forehead. 

“…Yes, how did you feel about me?” 

“I hated you,” Itachi chuckled affectionately taking the big hand in his two smaller ones, “…I can honestly tell you Sasuke, that I hated Kisame when I first met him. Couldn’t believe that mother and father had used my sexual orientation to set up a business arrangement…” He smiled up at his husband, “But…I eventually fell in love…Kisame was persistent.” 

“I tried to get him to love me every day,” Kisame chortled at the memory of Itachi throwing tantrums and throwing gifts back in his face time and time again, “…And every day I failed…” 

“But he loves you now, right?” Sasuke frowned, “Is it…tell me; can I grow to love Hinata?” 

“I don’t think this is about Hinata,” Itachi sighed heavily, and Sasuke gave him a curious look. Itachi, instead of explaining, simply tugged on Sasuke’s shirt to reveal the healing scratches. His little brother immediately tugged the shirt back into place. 

“How did you…” 

“You’re my little brother,” Itachi rolled his eyes, “I can read you like a book.” Sasuke looked at his feet, “…I’m guessing that wasn’t Hinata.” He took his brother’s silence as an affirmative. “Sasuke, look at me.” The younger Uchiha did as he was bid. 

“…As much as you may not believe it; I don’t like to see you unhappy,” Itachi sighed, getting an incredulous look from Sasuke, “I was the dutiful son and married who I was supposed to. I wasn’t happy; but I learned to be. If you truly don’t think that you will be able to be happy with Hinata in the future…then I strongly suggest you think on what you want.” 

“What I want doesn’t matter,” Sasuke muttered, “I have to do this.” 

“Why? Because father has arranged it? Sasuke; you were prepared to do this until recently. Something changed; and now you need to reconsider if you are willing to do what our father sees as your duty,” his elder brother lectured sternly, causing his brother to sigh heavily and get to his feet. 

“…I…I don’t know what to do, Itachi,” he admitted quietly. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” his brother offered unhelpfully, earning himself a scowl and a reprimanding look from his husband. 

“How did you get Itachi to love you?” Sasuke inquired curiously, as he began to head back into the house. Kisame just smirked. 

“…I didn’t,” he grinned, “He just realised that he always had.” 

“…And he still won’t let me forget it,” Itachi muttered bitterly, accepting the kiss on the cheek from his doting husband as Sasuke left them to tend to his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And just like that, it was two days before the wedding. It was the Uchiha family’s turn to host a celebration party, and everyone was there, like usual; all geared up in their splendour. The party was being held in the ballroom, and everyone was settling down to dinner with speeches in hand. 

Hiashi was the first to speak. 

“Fugaku Uchiha and I have been friends and rivals for a long time,” he began as silence descended, “But earlier this year, we decided to put aside that rivalry, and instead solidify our friendship by the union of our two families –” There was a round of polite clapping. “In two days, I will gift my beautiful eldest, Hinata Hyuuga to Fugaku’s youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha; and finally, after generations of strife between our families; this conflict will be ended and forgotten, and companionship and love born in its place.” He turned to Hinata with proud eyes. 

“ –Hinata, you have grown so beautiful, and I am so proud of you. To think that you will be a married woman in only a few short days…” He smiled gently at her and she flushed at her father’s praise. “Sasuke…if you would?” 

Sasuke got to his feet and licked his lips; not really knowing what to say. 

“…Lord Hiashi,” he began carefully, “I am honoured that you have found me to be a suitable husband for your virtuous daughter. I have never met someone so kind, devoted and gentle in my life, and I look forward to fulfilling my duty to her and our family’s as her husband –”

“ –You bastard!” 

There was suddenly a huge disturbance at the main doors as a tanned man with unruly blonde hair and wild, blue eyes stormed into the room, shoving away the security guards. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke breathed as his friend approached him. 

“You can’t do this to me, you bastard!” Naruto cried angrily as he was finally apprehended, “You can’t marry Hinata! I love her, you bastard, not you! How could you do this to me??” 

“Naruto…I’m –” he had no words. 

“You’re my best friend!” he snarled, trying to shove aside the guards and being unable to do so, “You promised me! You promised you’d find a way! You can’t just break your word and marry the love of my life! Sasuke Uchiha!” 

Neji had gotten up to help restrain Naruto, and as he did so, his gaze locked with that of the raven. Sasuke recognised the look in those eyes. It was the same, sad look that Naruto was hiding beneath anger now; the look that showed a want for what could never be. 

“Let him go,” Sasuke found himself calling out; much to the surprise of himself and everyone around him. Even Naruto froze as the arms of the guards fell limp around him.   
Finding himself shaking, he turned to Hiashi. 

“…I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly, though he had the feeling that the whole room had heard him, “I can’t marry your daughter.” Hiashi looked about ready to demand an explanation, but Sasuke cut him off. “She is kind, gentle, beautiful and virtuous…but I am not the one she loves, and I do not love her,” he explained, “I’d be content as her husband…but she deserves to be with the one who truly loves her…” He gestured to Naruto, who was looking more dumbfounded than he ever had in his life.   
“ –And that is that man there, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Both Fugaku and Hiashi looked dumbstruck. Neither knew what to think. Sasuke turned now, to his father with the look of a son who knows he is about to be berated. 

“I know I’ve disappointed you my whole life,” he murmured, “And I thought that accepting my marriage to Hinata was a way to prove that I can be the son you wanted me to be; but I can’t do it, father.”

“Why ever not?” Fugaku growled, “What reason –”

“Naruto is…” Sasuke gulped, “…Naruto is my best friend, father…and I can’t do this to him,” he admitted. If Naruto had looked shocked before, he now looked as though he was about to have a stroke; but that was before he sprinted up the length of the room and wrapped his arms around Hinata, breaking Hiashi from his stupor. 

“I love him, father,” she whispered quietly, in response to his questioning look, clutching the blonde tightly, “And he loves me.” 

“You love…you love my daughter?” Hiashi’s voice sounded choked. 

“More than anything else in the world, sir,” Naruto whispered, looking the man dead in the eyes to show that he was not afraid of him, “And I would give anything to be permitted to marry her.” The head of the Hyuuga household looked unable to comprehend this. 

“My Lord,” Sasuke began formally, licking his lips slightly and lowering his voice, “I didn’t mean for this to happen…but I will not marry Hinata; not as long as she wishes for Naruto…but…there is another Hyuuga I would…” His breath shuddered, “…Marry…if you still desired our families joined…” 

“Hanabi is already promised to –” 

“I’m not talking about Hanabi,” Sasuke said in a voice loud enough to be heard by the room. He looked over and saw his brother looking on in amusement; he could practically hear the applause in his brother’s mind. Kisame nodded at him to continue. “Neji.” 

The brunette’s gaze snapped to match his at the mention of his name. 

“What, Uchiha?” he growled as Sasuke headed over to where he was standing; the entire crowd transfixed. 

“Marry me,” he said simply. Neji didn’t give the breath in his throat time to catch. 

“What? So you can finish a business deal between our fathers and keep your family pride?” Neji spat back at him, “No thank –”

“No,” Sasuke murmured, and that was enough to stop the torrent of words, “Somehow…between the fighting and the flirting; between the trickery and lust…I…” He swallowed and looked the Hyuuga dead in the eyes, “While meant to be falling in love with your cousin; I fell in love with you, Neji Hyuuga.” 

“You…you’re in love with me?” Neji stammered and Sasuke lowered his voice so that only the two of them could hear (though Itachi probably guessed what was going on). 

“…I think that was made clear when I made love to you…” he murmured in his sultry voice, causing Neji to go red and push him away angrily. 

“You left,” he snarled. 

“I ran,” Sasuke corrected, “Because I was scared! I’d never…” he looked away sheepishly. “…I’d never felt the way I did when I looked at you…” There was a long silence. 

“Prove it,” Neji demanded with a superior smirk, folding his arms and flicking his hair over his shoulder, “That you mean what you say.” Sasuke just stared at him, confused until Shikamaru caught his attention. 

“…I suggest you get down on one knee, Uchiha,” he remarked casually. 

“…You’re kidding, right?” Sasuke growled at Neji. 

“I have never been more serious.” 

Keeping his glare settled on the smug Hyuuga in front of him, he slowly sank to one knee while gritting his teeth crossly. 

“Now try asking me,” Neji smirked. 

“Hyuuga, my patience is wearing thin…” A raised eyebrow from the brunette stopped his sentence and he took a deep breath to start again, “Neji Hyuuga…with your uncle’s consent…will you marry me?” There was a long pause. 

“Of course he will!” Hanabi’s voice broke the silence; shocking everyone, since the youngest Hyuuga had been quiet through this whole event, “Neji, stop being such a smug idiot and say yes, already! And father –” She turned to her stunned father reproachfully, “You and Fugaku wanted a union of the families; so you will be allowing this! And Hinata and Naruto will be getting married, whether you like it or not!” And with that, she folded her arms huffily and turned to look back at the incredibly startled Neji and Sasuke. 

“Well, Neji, aren’t you going to kiss him? We all know you’ve wanted to since he first started his ridiculous speech,” she snorted. 

Following his youngest cousin’s suggestion, Neji dragged Sasuke to his feet, and instead of answering, simply wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Surprisingly, there were cheers and a huge round of applause, during which both Hiashi and Fugaku practically fainted. Kushina scrambled over to her son and immediately started fawning over her future-daughter-in-law (if Hanabi had anything to say about it), while Mikoto headed over to see her youngest son, who was trying to not look too annoyed at the smirking Hyuuga. 

“Oh Sasuke, I’m so proud of you,” she whispered, dragging him into a hug, “Going after what you really want –and falling in love! I never would’ve thought!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sasuke deadpanned, much to Neji’s amusement. Mikoto just smiled kindly again and cupped the Hyuuga’s face in her hand.

“Oh, you really are quiet beautiful, aren’t you?” she remarked in awe, “Sasuke always did have good taste.” Neji had no idea how to take that, but Kushina swept her friend off before she could say anything else. Itachi slunk up to take his mother’s place with a sly grin that made Sasuke instantly worried. 

“Naughty, naughty Sasuke,” Itachi tutted, leaning on his brother’s shoulder, “Bedding the bride’s cousin only weeks before her wedding…and such a feisty one at that…” Sasuke immediately clamped his hands over his brother’s fat mouth. 

“Kisame, please control your husband,” he growled crossly. 

“Oh, like you’re going to control yours?” Kisame snorted, gesturing over to where Neji was being hugged rather enthusiastically by Naruto and Kiba; both who seemed oblivious to his glares and displeasure. 

“I suppose there’s no way to convince you to dispose of these two fools?” Neji remarked from between clenched teeth as he resisted the embrace. Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle with the knowledge that some things just wouldn’t change. 

It was strange, he mused to himself as excited talk began around them; that he had chased down so many women; only to end up loving a man. Then again, maybe that was what he had had wrong this whole time. The feistiness, the strong will, independence and the intelligence he had always sought had never been enough when they were in a woman. 

But in Neji they were exactly what he was looking for. 

He understood how Naruto felt about Hinata; how Shikamaru felt about Temari; hell, even how Itachi felt about Kisame; and though he had never thought himself to be the marrying type…now, he was glad he was to be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, I thank you for your pains. Feel free to leave a comment of some kind; it's always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this; hope to someday hear from you on a different story, maybe? 
> 
> Much love,   
> xx K


End file.
